Leaders of the Krogan
by PrincessEspie
Summary: During the fight against the Collectors, a certain Urdnot leader finally made his move towards a certain long-thought dead Commander. Now, years later, he thinks back to what happens and tries to come to terms with what happened to his fleshy lover. /Just my contribution to a small fanbase. Please read inside for more details .
1. The Return of a Queen

**Leaders of the Krogan**

Chapter 1

_The Return of a Queen_

My Comments :

Ah. Urdnot Wrex and Shepard. A couple that seems very, _very_ odd, yet seems to make a lot of sense. Here is my little addition to the already small fanbase. I hope you enjoy this change of pace. And my small tweaking to the ending.

And for now, this will remain a 'one-shot'. If this receives well, then maybe I'll write more. On my poll I got one for this and more for continuing a different Mass Effect 'fic, so I figured I'd just write a single chapter for that one.

Hope you enjoy!

Sorry is Wrex is a little out of character. Grief and relief can really change a guy, right?

The Story :

_A large Krogan covered in a red suit of armor stood above his subjects, delegating them to their duties. He was going to make sure this planet was flourishing when Shepard and the Normandy made their triumphant return. After that strange red-purple beam had shot out of the Crucible, the Reapers had self-destructed. Anything with Reaper technology had been damaged, but not beyond repair. Now, he was preparing Tuchanka for when that fleshy being he had fallen in love with returned. And oh how they would celebrate. The Krogan way._

_A smaller Krogan ran up to him, panting loudly. Her brown eyes were tearing up slightly from the exertion, a substance similar to sweat poured through the cracks in her green headplate._

"_Urdnot Wrex," she managed._

"_What is it, Severus?" Wrex questioned. Severus was Bakara's first, and currently only, daughter. The name had been picked out by her mate, and a few Humans who were helping on the planet mentioned the name sounded masculine. The small Krogan had kicked their asses to teach them a lesson._

"_There's a ship in orbit. They're out of fuel and badly damaged. A Turian on board says he knows you. They wish to take a shuttle down," she said in one quick breath, finally managing to stand upright._

"_Don't keep me waiting," the leader of the Krogan growled in annoyance. "Who's the Turian?"_

"_He said his name was Garrus."_

_Wrex froze. The Normandy. Garrus had to have been aboard the Normandy! That means Shepard was back, right?_

"_What are you waiting for?! Get them down here now!"_

"_Y-yes, sir!" she squeaked, rushing back down the small hill._

_Wrex let a small smile overcome his mouth. Sure, the planet wasn't in _great_ condition, but Shepard had been gone a year now. He didn't want to wait._

_As he neared the shuttle, he noticed Bakara was already there. She was talking to Joker and EDI, both of whom seemed absolutely exhausted._

"_Well," he grumbled, alerting them to his presence. "Where is she?" Not many knew of the relationship he had with the Commander, but those who had been aboard during the mission against the Collectors knew. It was when they had just started anyway._

_Garrus limped out of the shuttle, Javik doing the same beside him. Both were covered in bandages. And neither could meet his gaze._

"_What?" Wrex growled, growing more impatient as every second passed. "Is she in the Med Bay on the Normandy?"_

_Garrus moved forward until he was closer, but just out of Wrex's reach. "She wasn't on the Normady, Wrex. We thought maybe she'd gone with you."_

_The Krogan was frozen, unable to move a single inch. Had he heard right? How else would Shepard have escaped?! He voiced his concern to the others._

_Javik shook his head. "I am not positive, but I do not believe the Commander made it off the Crucible."_

"_That can't be," Bakara growled out, anger flashing in her eyes. "The Crucible was destroyed after that blast went off! Pieces of it are still melting in Earth's atmosphere!"_

_The group sat in silence as Bakara's statement sunk in. If Shepard had never made it off the Crucible, and that same device didn't exist anymore, she was-_

_Their musings were cut off when Wrex, visibly shaking from holding in the torrent of feelings, turned on his heel and forced his way towards the open dessert. No one stopped him. If killing some Thresher Maws let him get anger out, all the more power to him._

_They just hoped he'd come back alive._

_Unlike the woman who saved them all._

~ Break ~

Miranda eyed the woman before her with a sigh. Why wouldn't she wake up already?! After saving Shepard from the wreckage of the Crucible, the biotic had acquired the aid of a few well-trusted friends and rebuilt her. Again.

"Miranda," came Jacob's familiar voice. "Staring at her won't help."

The woman managed a glare at the man. "She has to wake up soon!"

"Calm down!" Jacob growled back, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing Miranda lose her cool like this. It seemed only the Commander could make the 'perfect' woman act like that. "We both know that she may never wake up from that coma."

"That can't be!" Miranda yelled, putting but hands on the edge of Shepard's bed and balling the sheet in her hands. "She has to wake up!"

Jacob sighed. "Miranda. Everyone wants her to wake up. We'll find a way, alright?"

Just then, a soft, female voice spoke over the intercom, _"Miranda? Jacob? It's Liara. Javik just left so I have a little while."_

Liara lived on the upper levels of the station they were residing on. Omega. Shepard's personal Med Area had been arranged by the Asari deep in the depths of the station, with the help of Aria, and was nearly inaccessible. Jacob and Miranda lived there to avoid rousing suspicion.

"_Any updates?"_

"No," Miranda spat. "Nothing. It's like she's waiting for something to wake up!"

Silence for a moment. _"Perhaps she won't."_

"Don't say that!"

"_Miranda. I was there for Shepard from the beginning when she saved me in those Prothean ruins. I don't want to see her die any more than you do. A week from now is the second anniversary of her death. I know just as well as you that the rest of the crew would feel a lot of closure having a body."_ A sigh interrupted her words. _"It's a lot easier to mourn a body than a set of dog tags, Miranda."_

Miranda gripped the sheets tighter, feeling the unfamiliar sting of tears in her eyes. "She can't be gone! Shepard helped me save Oriana, _twice_. Not to mention getting me out of that suicide mission. Even all the little things!" The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "There has to be something we can do! Anyt-"

A red light coursed through the room.

"_Miranda! Why is the alarm going off! Red alerts are showing up!"_

Jacob drew his gun. "Red means intruder."

"_Who could possibly know?!"_

The door to the room opened as a highly annoyed voice muttered, "damn primitives."

Jacob dropped the gun in shock. "Javik?"

"_W-what? You said you had something to do on the station!"_

"It took me much too long to figure out what you were keeping from me, Asari," Javik growled. "I am here to help the Commander." He stepped towards the bed.

And Miranda, with no options left, let go of the sheets and stepped back. "Save her or I swear I'll shoot all four of those damned eyes!"

~ Break ~

Garrus checked his eyepiece again. What the _hell_? Liara and Javik were never late. At this rate, the ceremony was going to start without them. He sighed. The second anniversary of Shepard's death. Somehow fitting, it was being held on Tuchanka. Wrex had worked hard to make it how he had thought the Human would have liked it. They were in one of the few lush areas of Tuchanka. The flower's were pretty. Shepard would have loved it.

"Hey, Garrus."

The Turian turned. "Hey, Wrex."

"Are they here yet? We need to start." Despite the fact his words came normally, there was still a hint of sorrow in them. He was having a hard time keeping the facade.

"No. It's strange. Liara's never late."

The Krogan growled. "Come on. We can't wait anymore."

"Right," Garrus managed, moving to the front of the large area. The first two rows were reserved for the Normandy's ground team. The next four were reserved for the surviving Normandy team. After that, it was people who had helped in the war.

Once the Turian was seated, and after receiving a few words of worry from Tali, Wrex went up to the Podium. Did they really expect him to talk about the woman he loved and how they were all supposed to revere her and accept the fact she'd died. For god's sake! They'd recovered Anderson's body and not hers! She had to be somewhere! As he prepared to speak, a voice cut through the silence,

"Wait!"

Everyone turned, spotting a panting Liara. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Liara," Wrex growled. "Why are you yelling? Take your seat." He may be upset about losing her, but this event deserved to go well. For Shepard's sake.

"You all need to see something!"

"What's so important that we would postpone the ceremony?!"

A gasp arose from the crowd as Javik walked in, Miranda and Jacob just behind him. However, the fact the three of them showed up wasn't the surprising part. It was what the Prothean was carrying. _Shepard._

"What's going on?!" Vega yelled out, standing up from his seat.

"Primitives," Javik scoffed, following Liara down the walkway. "Must you be so loud?"

Wrex was speechless. It wasn't often anyone could see the Krogan so confused, or any Krogan for that matter. Especially in front of so many people.

As the group of five neared the front row, the woman in Javik's arms stirred. Her eyes slowly flitted open and the Prothean paused in surprise.

"Commander?"

Liara froze, spinning on her heels. "She woke up?! I thought she was still in that coma!"

Miranda looked over Javik's shoulder. "I thought that dose of painkiller would keep her asleep for another day," she mumbled, annoyance and relief flitting across her face simultaneously.

Shepard eyed the man carrying her before frowning. "What am I?" she croaked out, voice weak from lack of use. "A damsel in distress?" She narrowed her eyes weakly. "Put me down."

Javik, at a complete loss for words, did exactly as she said. After wobbling for a moment, she regained her sense of balance. Her eyes studied her surroundings, obviously confused.

"W-where am I?" she questioned. Tilting her head, she added, "what happened?" Shepard looked around more, eyes narrowing in confusion. "And why is everyone looking at me like that?" Her voice was slowly becoming normal as it was used more. Realizing no one would answer her, she took a better look around her. Her bright eyes widened when she spotted a small sign that read,

"_Second Anniversary; In Loving Memory of Spectre Commander Shepard."_

The Commander turned to Liara, eyes narrowed considerably. "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Calm down," Miranda said from behind her. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but you're body isn't used to exerting itself this much."

"How long?" Shepard growled.

"Two years," Liara replied quietly.

That was when the formerly deceased Spectre Commander Shepard's world went black once again.

~ Break ~

Shepard tried to avoid groaning in pain as she began to wake up. Her eyelids felt heavy and everything _ached_. It felt like she'd been a pinball for someone who was really good at the game. Despite the fact she couldn't move, she listened as a door creaked open.

"Hey." Tali. "You should go sleep. It's been a tough day for all of us."

Who was she talking to?

"Yeah." Garrus this time. But his voice sounded like it was next to Tali's. So he'd come with her? "We'll call you if anything happens. The moment it happens."

"No," came the gruff reply.

That voice...!

"I'm not leaving her side."

It couldn't be...!

"Never again."

Shepard forced her eyes to open and she turned to the side. There was a hell of a crick in her neck. She noticed a very concerned looking Turian standing next to a Quarian who was nervously wringing her hands. However, right next to her bed was a welcome sight. A large Krogan sat there, two of his large, warm hands wrapped around her right. He was still in armor, no real surprise there, but was looking away, glaring at the intruders.

"It's not your fault we lost her in the first place, Wrex!" Garrus argued. "And would she want you to think like that?!"

Tali put a comforting hand on the Turian's shoulder. They were all really shaken up by her sudden appearance. "Garrus. Relax." The Quarian lifted her face to Wrex. "Shepard wouldn't want you to get sick. You've barely eaten or slept since she got back. Bakara mentioned you haven't even left this room."

"I left her once. And even if she doesn't want me to think like this, I do! Maybe if I'd been there..."

Shepard winced slightly. She'd never seen Wrex so hurt. It hurt her too.

Before anyone else could speak, Shepard managed a, "Wrex." She forced her right hand to move a little in his hands, despite the pain that shot up her arm.

Everyone froze, eyes, mouths, and mandibles widening. Wrex slowly turned, his reddish eyes moving all over her face, studying her.

"Shepard?" he questioned hesitantly, as if he was worried he might be dreaming.

The Commander smiled weakly, eyes watering from emotion and pain.

"Shepard!" Wrex let go of her hand, wrapping her in his arms instead. "What were you thinking?" he growled, the relief in his voice betraying his attempt at seeming angry. "How am I supposed to watch your back if you keep leaving me behind?"

Shepard remembered her trip to the final beam.

~ Break ~

"_Go!" the Commander yelled at the ship, her crew watching in horror before being rushed to the Med Bay. Convinced they'd be okay after getting hit by that tank, Shepard turned, facing the beam again._

"_Shepard!" a voice suddenly rang out in her ear._

"_Wrex?!" she yelped in surprise, moving toward the beam. "How'd you get on this line?"_

"_EDI," he said gruffly, sounding very annoyed, yet a hint of worry was there as well. "She said you called for an evac! Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine," she said in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "Javik and Garrus nearly got crushed though. I needed to get them out of here."_

"_And what about you?!"_

"_I need to get to the Citadel, Wrex."_

"_Wait for me. I'll watch your back," he growled, giving no room for argument._

_But that had never stopped the Spectre before. "Wrex," she said sternly. "The Krogan need their leader." To her left and right more and more of the attack team were being brought down. Harbinger was watching her vigilantly. Why hadn't he attacked her yet, exactly? "I'll be fine. We've got a full force." It was a lie. He probably knew it too._

"_Wait for back up, Shepard! I'm not losing you!"_

_Shepard looked up, noticing Harbinger was preparing his beam. Apparently she'd gotten too close for comfort._

"_Don't worry, Wrex. I've always gone back to you, right?"_

_The beam shot out, and those were the last words Wrex heard from her. When she shot the 'Control' option later, he was the last thought she had before her world went blank._

~ Break ~

She tried to make a remark in return, but saying Wrex's name earlier had taken everything she had. Her muscles felt they were being torn apart from the Krogan's tight grip, but she couldn't care less. This was were she had wanted to be. Now and always. In the arms of the Krogan she loved with all her heart. In the room stood two of the four people who had wholeheartedly accepted their relationship. She still remembered the days they'd found out.

Garrus had been happy for her, despite a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. She still didn't know why. Wrex had told her not to worry and never be alone with him.

Tali had quite literally _squealed _ and ran into her arms, laughing. She immediately began talking about how great it was that the two of them could be happy. The young Quarian had muttered something about Shepard deserving happiness more than anyone else.

Liara had brought it up during one of their meetings on Illium. Mentioned she'd heard a few rumors. A similar flicker of disappointment, but the Asari had been about as excited as Tali.

Shepard had told Joker first. The day it happened. He was like her older brother. The pilot had been happy for her, talking about how if she had to date anybody they'd had on board, he'd always prefer Wrex over Zaeed and Jacob. Zaeed was just weird and Jacob was Cerberus. He also mentioned that if the Krogan ever hurt her, Joker would let EDI into the weapons systems as a special surprise. Something he'd only do for his 'sister'.

Not everyone had been that happy. But that, my friends, is a story that will be told later. And besides, now that Shepard was back were she belonged, she knew exactly what she wanted to do and where she wanted to be.

Right beside Wrex.

On Tuchanka.

Where she'd given up on protecting the galaxy.

And was finally willing to be protected.


	2. Back to the Old Days

Chapter 2:

_Back to the Old Days_

My Comments :

Okay. Maybe a two-shot. Thought I'd give a bit of background. I didn't really elaborate much now that I look back on it. And I'm also having a lot of trouble with "A Return With the Reapers". Absolutely no inspiration.

Man, I hope I portrayed them well enough. I've always had a hard time getting Wrex to be in character. I don't know what it is...

The Story :

_Shepard shifted nervously as she stepped out of the shuttle. Garrus eyed her with curiosity. It wasn't often the Commander was ever... worried about something so openly. He tossed a glance at the other team member, Grunt, only to see the Krogan was too busy looking around. With a sigh, he followed Shepard down the hallway that led to the Urdnot encampment._

_When they reached the entrance and, after Shepard had paused to pat Urz, she turned to look at them. "I need to talk to Wrex," she finally said. "You two go look around. Go together, though."_

"_What do you expect us to do?" the tank-bred Krogan grunted._

"_Go brag about killer a Thresher Maw on foot?" she suggested._

_Grunt smirked, giving his signature chuckled before walking away. Garrus sent her another look before doing the same._

_Shepard took a deep breath, kneeling down in front of Urz. "What am I going to do, buddy? I can't believe Wrex sent that request."_

_The Commander thought back. Shortly after returning to the Normandy, and after hearing about the breeding requests for her and Grunt, the woman had asked EDI to figure out who sent the one for her. The next day, the AI had told her. It was _Wrex._ Of all of the Krogan on the planet, it had been _Wrex._ How was she supposed to deal with that?_

_The Varren whined a little._

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. Putting it off isn't going to help." Shepard sighed, standing up again. "This is gonna be a hell of a conversation."_

_Urz whined again._

_The Commander spotted Wrex long before he noticed she was there. He was arguing with another official, on some matter involving clan hostilities from what she could gather. Not really that surprising. After the Urdnot Chief used a well-placed headbutt on his adversary, the other Krogan stormed off, nearly pushing Shepard off the stairs. Wrex grunted in annoyance before eying the guard who had righted her._

"_Hey, Wrex," Shepard started, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole ordeal as she stepped forward. No need to make this more awkward._

"_You okay, Shepard?"_

"_I'm not weak, Wrex. You know that. It was just a push; better than being charged at."_

_The Krogan laughed before returning to his throne. "Fair enough. What brings you here today, Shepard? I heard you defeated a Thresher Maw. Come here to brag?"_

_The Commander managed a light chuckle. "Not this time, Wrex."_

"_Hm?" Wrex eyed her curiously. "And you and that Salarian got the information you needed."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So what brings you here?"_

_Shepard felt her heart rate elevate again. Wow. _Still_ not prepared._

"_Actually, it's about something EDI told me about." If Wrex was worried, he didn't show it. "She mentioned there were quite a few breeding requests for Grunt." Her eyes locked straight onto Wrex's. "And one for me."_

_Now the Krogan seemed a little shaken. Obviously, he hadn't expected her to find out. Noticing the curious gazes of the guards he raised a dismissive hand._

"_Leave us."_

_The guards glanced at each other before doing so hesitantly. Wrex turned back to Shepard._

"_EDI told me it was you," she said before he could say anything._

_Wrex grunted, moving off the throne and stepping forward to look over the camp. Grunt and Garrus were off shooting Pyjacks. The Krogan there seemed amused by their enthusiasm._

"_Wasn't expecting you to find out," he finally admitted, not turning to her._

"_But why me, Wrex?" Shepard questioned. "It's not as if we could actually..." she paused, crinkling her eyes and nose, "breed."_

"_Shepard."_

"_Wrex."_

_The Krogan sighed, turning to her. "I," he paused, finding it difficult to let go of his usual gruff exterior, "I admire you, Shepard." He ignored her raised eyebrow. "If felt... strange not seeing you for so long." With a growl he turned away again. "Dammit, Shepard! Krogan don't do this romance stuff." Sighing, he leaned down, grabbed a piece of rubble, and began turning it around in his hands. "I don't expect you to accept," he said after another moment. "I just thought I could hold onto this strange hope if that breeding request didn't get a response."_

"_Hope?"_

"_I'd want to try, Shepard," he admitted, finally turning back to her. "But you're too busy saving the galaxy's ass again."_

_Shepard frowned thinking. A relationship had never been out of the question. Other than the small 'fling' she'd had with Kaidan, who she'd definitely given up on at this point, she'd just never had the time to pursue it on her end. She'd told herself that a relationship was always a possibility... but with Wrex? Who would actually accept it?_

_Finally, the Commander sighed. "I wouldn't say I don't have any time," she admitted. "But what would your people say if they found out?"_

_Wrex's face was expressionless as he studied everything but her eyes. "Screw them," he muttered. "I'm their leader." After another moment he managed to look her in the eyes. "Shepard are you saying-?"_

"_I'd be willing to try?" The Commander shrugged. "As crazy as it sounds, yeah, I'd be willing to try."_

_The leader of the Krogan seemed surprised for a moment before finally letting loose a chuckle, which evolved into a full blown laugh. "You're definitely the craziest Human I've ever met Shepard."_

_Shepard smiled lightly, feeling a lot less nervous than when she came up. "Eh. I guess I have to be."_

_Wrex smiled, reaching into his armor and pulling something out. "Here."_

"_Hm?" Shepard grabbed the offered item. It was a golden bracelet interlaced with a few red colored gems that matched his head plate and lighter red ones that matched her hair. "What's this?"_

"_A sign of courting from the old times. Before the Genophage. I had it made to fit your tiny wrists."_

_Shepard managed a glance at him. "My wrists aren't that small."_

_Wrex laughed, grabbing the bracelet and snapping it onto her right wrist. "Everything about you is small to a Krogan," he chuckled, smirking at her._

"_Hey!" she grumbled with a smile._

_Wrex turned moving back to his throne. "You should get going. Garrus and the tank-bred are starting to get curious."_

_Shepard nodded, a slight frown moving onto her face. "Wrex-"_

"_I expect you to come back," he added. "Soon."_

_The Commander smiled brightly at him. "Of course." She turned, patting Urz's head on her way down._

"_Hey, Shepard!"_

"_Hm?" she hummed, turning around. "What is it?"_

"_Take that Varren with you, will ya? He's a little menace without you to follow!"_

_Shepard laughed, glancing at her large pet. "Whatever you say, Wrex!"_

"_That's what I like to hear!"_

_The Commander shook her head, still smiling as she headed back towards the shuttle. Grunt and Garrus joined her a few moments later._

"_What was that about?" Garrus asked, climbing into the shuttle. He froze when he spotted the inside._

"_Nothing really. I just needed to talk to Wrex."_

_Grunt followed his Turian friend inside. "About what?" he asked, freezing as well._

_Shepard pat Urz's head as she looked up. "Will you guys sit down? I want to get back to the ship and make a bed for Urz."_

"_You're taking a Varren?" Grunt asked, sliding into a seat across from Shepard._

"_Yeah. Wrex told me too. Said Urz was being a menace."_

_Garrus shook his head, taking the spot next to Grunt. "Don't you have a Space Hamster or something?"_

"_I think Urz and Cynders will get along just fine," she muttered, rubbing a spot just under her Varren's chin that made his back leg twitch._

~ Break ~

_Shepard waved at the surprised crew as she made her way through the CIC, Urz at her heels. She hadn't stopped by her cabin yet and _really _had to talk to the man who had become her older brother, Joker._

"_Joker!"_

_The pilot lifted his hand in a wave, typing a few more things into his console. "One second, Commander."_

_Shepard leaned against he entryway frame, raising an eyebrow. Urz sat next to her, tail wagging back and forth._

_Finally, Joker turned around. "So what brings you here, Comm-" he froze. "Is that a Varren?"_

"_Yes. This is Urz. He started following me around a couple times planet-side ago. Wrex told me to take him."_

"_Alright. Just, uh, don't let him eat me, okay?"_

"All data suggests that the Varren would not do something that would upset Commander Shepard_._"

"_Stupid ship cancer," Joker muttered before looking back up. "So what brings you up here, Commander?"_

_Shepard sighed. "Remember that promise we made a little while ago? Before the SR-1 got destroyed?"_

_Joker flinched. He usually remembered it as the 'day he let Shepard get spaced', but she was back now, so he had to focus on that._

"_Yeah. You're my little sister now. Anything big happens we let the other know." He eyed her curiously. "So what happened?"_

_Shepard moved to the co-pilot's chair, sighing. "This," she finally said, lifting up the bracelet._

"_You got a gift? What's the huge deal about that?"_

_EDI popped up again. _"In ancient Krogan culture, a bracelet embedded with gemstones the color of each mate's head plates were made with a metal matching the female's eyes. They were made as signs of an intent to marry."

"_Intent to marry?" Joker muttered, for the first time glad EDI was there. "So that means..." His head shot up so fast Shepard was worried he might've broken something. "You got asked out by a Krogan and accepted?!"_

"_Yeah. It was Wrex actually." Shepard sighed. "He sent me a breeding request. Didn't expect me to find out, actually. But we both decided to try it out."_

_Joker leaned back, whistling. "That's pretty impressive, Shepard." He smirked, eyes flashing with happiness. If anyone could make her happy, it was Wrex. The guy may have been abrasive, but he was kind. "You know, Commander, I'll always prefer Wrex to Zaeed and Jacob." Joker laughed. "Zaeed's got that whole 'I'd betray you for money' thing and Jacob's Cerberus."_

"_Really, Joker. I didn't know," Shepard replied sarcastically, glad her 'brother' had taken it well._

"_Oh. But if he hurts you I'll let EDI into the weapons systems and let her rain down hell on his camp."_

_Shepard laughed. "Thanks, Joker." Her eyes narrowed as she paused. "Didn't realize you'd let EDI into any systems at all," she added as an afterthought, standing and starting towards the elevator._

"_Only for my sister!" he called back, watching her and Urz leave. He smiled to himself after she left, turning back to his console. In all honesty, he was worried about the backlash she might receive from the crew, but Shepard could handle it._

_Besides, he knew for a fact that Grunt, – due to this relationship including his species' leader – Garrus, and Tali would have her back. In the back of his mind Joker remembered how at one point Shepard mentioned she felt like Grunt was her son. It was somehow fitting. Her dating a Krogan and having one that felt like a kid just seemed to make sense._

_Regardless, Joker would have her back. He always did. And always would._

~ Break ~

_Shepard sat cross-legged on her bed, looking over a few datapads on her lap. Curled up behind her, Urz was snoring peacefully. She sighed loudly. Nothing in the datapads was ever really helpful. Why did Miranda insist on them? Shepard lifted her hand and pulled out her ponytail, allowing the long red hair to spill out behind her. As she lowered her hand to the datapads again, a flash of gold caught her eye. The bracelet._

_Most people get jewelery and wear it on special occasions. Especially if you're in the military and would get in trouble if your superiors found out. Regardless, Shepard wore the bracelet every day and only took it off to shower. She would always wear her armor over it. From what she could tell, it was like a Krogan engagement ring because apparently, Krogan didn't 'date'. They found someone they liked and proposed. So even if this was meant as a 'courting' gift – as Wrex had called it, trying to mind Human cultures on dating – it was still special to her._

_Shepard leaned back, feeling Urz shift under her for a moment before falling back asleep. Honestly, she still wasn't sure if what she felt for the Krogan was love. There was definitely admiration and respect for everything he'd done, but was it to the point of love? She'd told Wrex that she'd try the relationship, and he'd even messaged her at one point saying to take it slow so her feelings would be real. Something about Krogan not liking fake feelings or something. She couldn't remember right now. Anyway, she still couldn't figure out if it was love or not. And that's what was bothering her._

_With a groan, Shepard stood, walking over to her terminal. On the bed, Urz yawned, looked at her, yawned again, then laid back down and fell asleep. For a Varren, he was surprisingly cuddly. Maybe he just wanted a break from fighting in the pit._

"_Hey, EDI? Can you see if Tali has a few minutes?"_

"Of course, Shepard."

_Right now, the Commander was just going to be Shepard and she was going to have some girl talk. And there was no way in hell she was having this talk with Miranda or Samara. Nothing against them _really_, just that she felt more comfortable talking to someone who could just be her friend and not someone who brought her back to life or was currently obligated to follow her because of some ancient code._

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema is on her way up."

"_Thanks, EDI." Honestly, Shepard didn't mind the AI, either. She was pretty cool for an artificial person. When everyone else was busy, EDI was a great companion. Would be nicer if they could talk face to face though. It was weird talking to a glowing blue orb._

_The door opened as Shepard thought, hand absentmindedly rubbing an unfinished model of Sovereign. A loud growl from the bed snapped her out of her thoughts._

"_Urz! She's a friend. You've met her before." The Varren immediately stopped growling, lowering his head and going back to sleep. "Sorry, Tali."_

_The Quarian laughed. "Never actually got to meet him, though I'd heard you brought a Varren back." Her body posture suggested she was relaxed, maybe even happy. "You didn't bring me up here to help you with your models again, did you?" she teased._

"_That was one time! I'd never seen that type of ship before!"_

"_You were trying to put one of the wings on the bottom."_

"_I thought that was the side!"_

_Tali laughed happily, putting a hand on her hip. "Right. So what did you call me up here for?"_

_Shepard sighed, gesturing towards the couch before heading there herself. After they had both sat down, she finally said, "I need some help."_

"_Help?"_

"_R...shi... h...p..."_

"_You'll have to speak up, Shepard."_

"_I need relationship help," she finally managed._

_Tali just stared at her. "You have someone you _like_?! Why didn't I know about this sooner?!" The Quarian surged forward, grabbing both of Shepard's hands in her own. "Who?"_

"_Not like, Tali. Dating. I've only told Joker because it would be... hard if everyone knew." Shepard's eyes fell._

"_Hard? Who is it, Shepard?" No response. "I can't help you if you don't tell me who, Shep."_

"_Wrex."_

"_Wrex?"_

_The Commander nodded. "Wrex."_

"_You asked out Wrex?"_

"_No! He asked me! Sent me that breeding request!" Shepard pulled her hands back and buried her face in them. "He gave me the bracelet as a symbol," she said through her hands._

"_Keelah, Shepard. This is gorgeous," the Quarian muttered, fingering the metal._

"_Mhmm," Shepard hummed in agreement. "But..."_

"_Are you wondering if you like him?"_

"_How'd you know?"_

_Tali looked away for a moment, probably blushing under the mask in embarrassment. "I watch a lot of romance vids," she admitted before turning back to Shepard. "How long have you been worrying about this?"_

"_Since I got back from Tuchanka."_

"_And that's all you've been able to think about?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Keelah, Shepard. There's your answer!"_

"_Huh?" The Commander tilted her head in curiosity. "What is?"_

"_If you're so worried about this, then you like him!" Tali called out, surging forward again and wrapping her arms around Shepard. "You're dating the guy you like! I'm so jealous!"_

_Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You could just _talk_ to Garrus you know?"_

"_Oh no! Not a chance!"_

_Both girls laughed loudly, earning a glare from Urz._

"_Thanks, Tali. I owe you one."_

"_What are friends for? Come on, let's go see was Kasumi has for Dextro drinks." Tali stood, dragging her Commander with her._

"_Quite a bit actually, Tali," Kasumi said, decloaking next to the door._

_Both girls jumped. "Kasumi?!"_

"_I thought your Varren was going to sell me out. Looks like I'll have to be careful." She smiled at the others. "C'mon. We can have a girls' night."_

~ Break ~

_Shepard yawned loudly as she made her way onto Illium. She was nearly positive most of the crew would be annoyed that she'd come alone, but after helping Miranda with her issue, she'd gotten a message from Liara. And besides, why would she want to deal with anyone after that mission went south. She didn't like it when missions didn't go as planned. The Asari wanted to meet up with her alone. Shepard had no idea why, though. And why alone? Would bringing Garrus or Tali make a difference? They both knew her pretty well. Hell, if the Commander had been worried about those two she'd have brought Joker._

_Immediately after Shepard stepped through the office door, it closed and locked behind her. "Well. Talk about being serious about that alone thing, Liara. Usually even you're not this secretive." She walked up to the desk, taking a seat across from it. "What's wrong?"_

_Liara shifted in her seat uneasily. "Some strange information crossed my desk, Shepard."_

"_Oh? I know there are a lot of rumors about me. Let people think what they want to, Liara."_

_The information broker quickly typed a few commands into her terminal. "You see, Shepard. This one might not be about you."_

"_Might not be? Then why'd you want to talk to me?"_

"_Because the data heavily implies it is about you."_

_Shepard hummed lightly, leaning back in her chair. Despite her relaxed posture, Liara could tell by the woman's eyes that she wanted to know what was going on._

"_It's about a Krogan."_

"_Is this about Grunt? Hey, I see him like my own kid, nothing else."_

"_No, but that is definitely interesting," Liara admitted with a small shrug. "This is about our old teammate, Wrex."_

_Shepard visibly tensed for a moment before appearing relaxed again. Her eyes shot to her friend's. "Oh?" she managed, attempting to sound calm. "What about him?"_

"_The reports say he's dating a Human, Shepard. And dating isn't even a part of Krogan culture anymore." She sighed, grabbing a datapad from the side of her desk. "It also stated that he gave this particular Human a bracelet that symbolizes an intent to marry to this Human."_

"_Really?" the Commander questioned, easily maneuvering her right hand away from Liara's view._

_Liara's lips quirked into a smirk at the action. "I saw it when you walked in, Shepard. So it's true then? You're _dating_ Wrex?"_

"_Well..." Shepard frowned a moment before nodding with conviction. "Yes. I am. He asked me on my last visit to Tuchanka. I agreed to try."_

_The Asari nodded, standing so quickly her chair nearly fell over. Her eyes held a strange emotion – disappointment – as she walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you, Shepard."_

"_That makes four people then," Shepard said with a laugh, hugging her friend back._

_Liara leaned back. "Four?"_

"_You, Tali, Joker, and Kasumi."_

"_Joker? And Kasumi?"_

_Shepard laughed. "Joker's like my brother. And Kasumi was listening in."_

_Liara nodded, humming. "We need to catch up sometime, Shepard. Let me see the new Normandy at some point, hm?"_

"_As long as you don't mind Urz or Cinders."_

"_Who?"_

"_Cinders is my Space Hamster." This earned a nod from Liara. "And Urz is my Varren."_

"_Your... Varren?"_

"_He follows me throughout the ship. He used to follow me on Tuchanka, but Wrex told me to just take him on board the Normandy. Said he was a menace. Urz actually gets along with the crew pretty well. I think Mordin just wants to run tests on him though. And whenever Zaeed gives the little guy a command, Urz tries to eat his arm." Shepard shrugged, eyes calm. "Kind of their own fault though. He listens to me."_

_Liara laughed, her shoulders shaking. "Then we definitely need to catch up, Shepard."_

"_Maybe next time. We're supposed to finish stocking up and then we're heading to the Flotilla."_

"_The Flotilla?" Liara's eyes seemed to gleam with interest._

"_Yeah. Tali needs help with something."_

"_You can tell me all about it later."_

"_Of course, Liara." Shepard smiled, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure none of the loading crew try to shoot Urz. They tend to think he's a stowaway."_

_Liara laughed, waving at Shepard until she left. With a smile, Liara sat back down and began typing. Wrex, huh? In truth, she had entertained the thought of them being together a few times after hearing his words on the Commander when he got drunk shortly after they'd found out she'd died. One _hell_ of party that had been._

~ Break ~

_Shepard collapsed into her usual seat in the Mess Hall. Urz sat at her feet, glaring at anyone who walked past. Every once in awhile the woman dropped a piece of food for her pet, who gladly lapped it up. In all honesty though, Shepard hadn't been planning on playing politician when she boarded the Flotilla with Tali and Garrus. She _hated_ playing politician. Today was no exception._

"_Shepard," Tali's voice was quiet as she sat across from her, a small container of food before her. "Thank you."_

"_I'm glad to help," the Commander replied. It wasn't a lie, but she _was_ exhausted. She smiled, looking up. "Did they give you back your title?"_

"_No. I asked to keep my new one for now."_

_Shepard blinked a few times in confusion, Urz taking the opportunity to steal something from her tray. "You're still Tali'Zorah vas Normandy?"_

"_Yeah. I want to stay here. At least until we defeat the Collectors. Besides," she adds with a light tone, "it seems to fit." She stood back up. "Anyway, I'm going back to Engineering. There's a few things I need to check."_

"_Alright. See you later, Tali." Shepard waved lightly as she turned back to her tray. She grumbled a little as she realized what Urz had done. "Dammit, Urz. I was hungry," she muttered, moving onto something else the Varren hadn't gone after._

"_Hey, Shepard," Garrus said, siting across from her. "You look tired."_

"_I am," she admitted. Garrus was a good friend, so she felt no qualms sharing the truth with him. "I hate having to act like a politician."_

"_But you managed to keep Tali's dad out of it. She was really happy."_

"_Hm," Shepard hummed, taking another bite. "What's up?" she asked after swallowing. "Usually when you notice I'm tired you take my food and tell me to go sleep."_

"_I had a question for you. It was about something Tali mention back on the Flotilla."_

"_Oh?" Shepard raked her brain for what he was talking about._

"_Something about you wanting to get back and send a message to your, erm, fiance?"_

_The Commander spit out her food, coughing wildly. Next to her, Urz tilted his head in confusion._

"_W-what?"_

"_I was confused. It seemed like she didn't want me to hear, but..."_

"_So not a fiance," Shepard grumbled. "I am merely trying out a relationship," she growled under her breath._

"_Huh?" Garrus managed, mandibles pressed tightly to his face._

_Shepard sighed. "I'm in a relationship with someone," she explained, raising her arm and gesturing towards the bracelet; which at this point she realized she couldn't take off on her own. "We both decided to try it together a little while ago. I haven't really told that many people because I doubt we'll be well received around the galaxy. Sure, he say he can keep things on his home safe, but I still want to feel safe traveling," she finished with a nod, sure she'd said everything that needed to be said._

"_Who are we talking about?" Garrus questioned, a similar flicker of disappointment appearing in his eyes._

"_You wouldn't believe me."_

"_Who?"_

"_Wrex."_

_The Turian tilted his head in confusion, mandibles going slack. "Wrex." Suddenly, his mandibles twitched in realization. "The day you brought Urz on board!"_

"_Mhmm." Shepard nodded. "He said not to worry about the Krogan; he'd take care of that. But I want don't want to be treated as an outcast just because of who I happen to be with." She sighed. "Anyway, that's the story. Not my fiance." The Commander stood, placing the tray of food on the ground so Urz could finish it off._

_Finally, Garrus' mandibles widened in a smile. "As long as you're happy, Shepard." He stood as well. "I'll be in the Main Battery if you need me."_

"_Calibrations?"_

"_Yeah," he said quietly, turning towards his room. "Something like that."_

_Shepard waved a few times before picking up the empty tray and handing it over to Gardner. Urz barked a thank you at him, which was returned with a smile, before following his master into the elevator._

~ Break ~

Shepard managed to opened her eyes again, the memories still rushing through her head. This was the fourth time she's awoken and was fully lucid; she'd been keeping track. Beside her, in a makeshift bed, Wrex was sleeping peacefully. A machine at her side noted her alertness and stopped pumping chemicals into her system. Her implants also took notice and stopped their exercising of her muscles.

With a slight wince, Shepard stretched. It definitely didn't hurt as much as it had the first time, but after saying that one word, her voice had stopped working. Communication now happened with everyone physically talking and the Commander 'speaking' via Omni-Tool.

Yawning, the woman looked around the room. A few things here and there reminded her of all of the people who were happy to see her back.

A specially modded Black Widow rifle; a present and challenge from Garrus.

A photo of a two-story home on an unfamiliar planet; a gift and promise from Tali – she really wanted Shepard to visit.

A collection of audio poetry through the species; a gift from Liara.

A few plushies of the Normandy crew – even one of her; a gift from a _very_ teary Joker and his girlfriend, EDI.

A beautiful, rare flower found only on a Batarian colony in the outskirts of the galaxy; a gift from Aria.

Movement beside her caught the Commander's attention. She glanced to the side and noticed Wrex stirring.

_S: I see you're finally awake._

The Krogan's Omni-Tool beeped and he opened it, eyes seeming annoyed before he read the sender. His eyes shot up. "Shepard! About time you woke up!"

Shepard frowned. _S: Was I out that long?_

"Twelve hours."

_S: That's pretty normal for Humans. Especially ones in recovery._ Shepard raised an eyebrow.

Wrex shrugged. "What are you always saying about not being completely Human?"

_S: If I were a normal Human, I'd be dead?_

"Yeah, that. So start acting like a Krogan and get out of bed!" He laughed, clapping his hands together as he stood, facing the door and stretching.

Shepard made a face before swiping her Omni-Tool over the machines, turning them off, and swinging her legs over the side.

_S: Fine._

Shepard was already on her feet and leaning heavily against the wall by the time Wrex spun around. He immediately shot to where she was, ready to steady her, but not helping just yet. She smiled at him as she managed to stand on her own.

"Ha! Maybe you are a Krogan!"

_S: Gotta keep up with you._

Shepard smirked at him as she replied, her eyes sparkling brightly.

Sure, she wasn't planning on just sitting back and accepting the fact someone told her she might never stand again. Not when she had a Krogan to follow. However, she was definitely going to accept the fact that he was there, and not going anywhere.


	3. Home

**Chapter 3**

_**Home**_

**My Comments :**

So apparently this is going to be a story. Why? Simple. I'm a neurotic writer who can never make up her mind. And now that my book is finished and in the editing stages, A Return With the Reapers was my only project. And I need more than one at a time for when Writer's Block (otherwise known as my imaginary friends fighting back for all the terrible things I do to them) strikes for one story and I can work on the other instead.

Regardless, there isn't nearly enough out there for this couple so I hope you enjoy!

I received a question in the reviews about the bracelet. For those curious, Shepard's eyes _are_ golden, but the metal wasn't gold just because of that. It was gold due to her eyes _and_ the fact that engagement rings are generally gold. I hope that clears up any confusion.

Also, any stories I make after this, I'll probably prewrite most of the chapters before publishing any of it. Just so you all know!

**The Story :**

Shepard slowly slipped out of the room, flinching as a loud snore came from Wrex just as she was about to shut the door. Golden eyes carefully surveying the hallway, she made her way towards the closest exit and bolted. Spirits did she need fresh air. Wrex had been practically smothering her with affection whenever he wasn't busy with work. It was endearing, definitely, but still smothering. And she was _Commander Shepard._ She didn't let herself get smothered.

"Wrex thought you might leave, Commander."

Shepard jumped, her Omni-Blade lighting up as she spun. With a sigh of relief, the light faded and she opened the regular Omni-Tool up to send a message.

_S: Bakara. You scared me._

The female Krogan chuckled. "Wrex mentioned something about you being a stubborn woman, Commander. I didn't doubt him, but I'm still surprised to see you up."

_S: Krogan._ Shepard winced as she typed out the next part of her message. _S: Surprisingly good at being so emotional you feel suffocated._

Bakara laughed again. "I had a feeling that might be it. Come with me. I want to show you something."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. _S: What?_

"You'll see."

The Commander frowned. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bakara – she did without a doubt – but it was strange for her to follow _anyone_ without knowing where she was going to end up. But then again, Bakara didn't lead her far. She led to her an inner garden, one of the strange places on Tuchanka where some type of grass and native flowers grew. In the middle of the flowers and stone pathway, was a statue. Of Shepard.

_S: What the heck?_

With a chuckle, Bakara led the woman to a bench, sitting down with her. "Wrex had it built. About one month after we'd learned of your presumed fate." Shepard cringed at the word 'presumed'. "He built quite a bit of it himself too, with a law stating that no Krogan could bear your name. Or Mordin's. But the poor Salarian was an afterthought."

Shepard frowned at the mention of Mordin. In her pocket was a parting gift Liara had passed on. Apparently, the loveable, fast-talking, Salarian had been working on it ever since he'd learned of her relationship with Wrex. And she still hadn't told the Krogan about it.

"Commander?" Bakara questioned noticing the woman's distant glance.

With a frown, Shepard slipped the small vial out of her pocket. A prototype, Liara had said. The best Mordin could do with the time he had. A small vial filled with a green liquid that reminded Shepard of poison, much to her discontent. Still, it had a special purpose. One she wasn't sure she wanted to tell Wrex. Or anyone, for that matter.

"What is that?"

Shepard jumped a little, having forgotten that her friend was still there. _S: A gift. Mordin made it for me._

"And what does it do?" Bakara continued, the curiosity plain in her voice. The woman, while initially a little jealous, had wholeheartedly accepted the relationship. Now, she wanted nothing more than for Wrex to be happy. The poor guy deserved better than losing Shepard again.

_S: You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ Shepard had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked up at the statue.

"I've seen the Genophage get cured, Commander. There is little I choose not to believe."

After a moment, Shepard nodded. _S: It is supposed to enable two different species to have children together._ The woman shifted sheepishly. _S: Specifically a Human and a Krogan._

Bakara just stared at her for a few moments before taking a deep breath, tilting her head to look up at the bright, night sky. "Leave it to Mordin to think of something so different." She smiled slightly. "Have you told Wrex?"

Shepard shook her head, but responded with a message anyway. _S: No._ She suddenly turned her head, staring at Bakara with a distinctly Shepard expression. One that she reserved for when she was confused, but serious. _S: When the Genophage was cured I asked Wrex if he wanted to break it off so he could have children. _Bakara's eyes shot to her in surprise. _S: He asked me if I was an idiot, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was kind of sad. I was still wondering, up in that hospital room, if this was really for the best, when Liara showed up. Gave me the vial, some instructions, and a note. Mordin was worried he might not live long after he cured the Genophage, so he wrote the note. Apologized for being difficult of all things._ Shepard shook her head, turning back to the statue with a slight smile_. S: He said Wrex and I deserved to be happy, too. Mentioned that he'd noticed Wrex looking a little torn. And then that he'd actually gone to talk to him about. Apparently, Wrex had been thinking the same thing I had. He also left the room being really angry at himself for ever thinking that, too. Mordin said that if we were really happy together, that we should have the chance at being parents. Though he did warn me it might not work..._ Her shoulder slumped slightly, unsure with herself.

Bakara placed a large hand on the woman's shoulder. "Wrex would be happy with the chance, Commander. If you were willing to try."

Shepard shifted uneasily. She wasn't used to letting her feelings show, and now was no exception. _S: You think so?_

"I do. But what do _you_ want?"

At this point, Shepard frowned again. _S: Me? I want to stay here and, as much as I love the Normandy, not go back to fighting so many pointless battles. I want to stop saving the galaxy and let them solve things by themselves for a change._ She turned to Bakara, eyes glistening with tears. _S: I want to stay here with Wrex. And start a family._

"Then do that," the female Krogan responded easily. "Wrex and I will both be here to back you up and protect you from possible threats. No need to worry about that." She leaned back, looking at the sky. It had begun tinting orange like it did on Earth, signaling the sunrise. While Bakara was used to it, it made Shepard feel a little more at home. "For now, heal. And tell Wrex about that medicine if you decide to try. You have no idea how happy that would make him." With a grin, she stood. "And you deserve this as well, Urdnot Shepard."

The Commander froze. _S: What?_ She managed to only type that out, eyes wide and hands shaking.

Bakara chuckled as she walked off. "You were there when Grunt went through his rite and you aided in killing the Thresher Maw. The Shaman acknowledged you as a member of the clan, but it wasn't official until yesterday when Wrex went to see him." She turned to her for just a moment. "You are as much of a Krogan as any other, Commander." The Krogan waved her hand in farewell before turning the corner and disappearing.

Shepard was still staring with her mouth hanging wide open. Urdnot Shepard? An official Krogan? Sure she was dating the leader of the Krogan, but still! As her mouth slowly shut, she found the corners of her lips turning up slightly. With her at Wrex's side, they'd be the Leaders of the Krogan. And damned good ones if she had anything to say about it.

A crash from inside the building behind her caught her attention. She looked back with a raised eyebrow, curious at what was going on. Moments later, Wrex barreled out of the building and the woman felt a twinge of guilt. She should have left a message or something. She'd disappeared from the poor guy once. When the Krogan spotted her merely sitting on the bench, he seemed relieved for just a second before charging forward, wrapping her in his arms.

"What are you doing out here?" he growled.

Shepard smiled at his worried tone, hoping to calm him. _S: Fresh air. And I was talking to Bakara._

Wrex glanced at his Omni-Tool for a moment before letting go.

_S: Sorry. I should've left a note._ For second, Shepard wished she could speak so he could hear the guilt in her tone.

Wrex grumbled something under his breath before collapsing onto the bench where Bakara had been sitting. He grabbed Shepard's arm in a attempt to get her to sit with him. Unfortunately, that was the arm that was currently holding a very special vial. A vial that, in her surprise, tumbled from her grip. Shepard squeaked – yes, _squeaked_ – at the feeling of the vial coming loose in her fingertips.

The vial twisting over and over again before, _crash!_

She could already imagine it.

Feeling a painful twinge from subconsciously activating her Biotics, Shepard shook out of Wrex's grasp and dived for the vial, barely catching it before it hit the ground. In her haste, she had forgotten to prepare herself and ended up forcing herself to the ground instead. With a sigh of relief, she smiled at the confused Krogan before her and held up the vial.

"Shepard?" he questioned, looking as it he was questioning her sanity. "What's that?" He held out a hand to help her up.

With a grunt, the Commander used the hand to aid her in standing before she plopped down next to Wrex and slipped the vial back into her pocket, where she'd hoped it would be safe. Still, looking back on it, Shepard realized that the vial wasn't weak. In fact, the note Mordin left said that someone could probably run over it in a Mako and it wouldn't even crack. Still, her desperation just showed how much she cared about the contents.

"Shepard," came a growl.

Oh. Right. She had to answer Wrex. _S: It's a parting gift from Mordin. Apparently, it was nearly a year in the making when he..._ She sent that message as is. No need to elaborate really.

"What does it do?"

_S: It enables..._ Shepard froze. How the hell was she going to explain this one?_ S: It allows a male Krogan and a female Human to have a child together._ Shepard felt like she'd just blurted it out. Sure, she wasn't actually talking, but she'd typed it with the same urgency.

Meanwhile, next to her, Wrex was frozen. Mouth hanging open, his wide, red eyes reading, rereading, and re-rereading the message before him.

_S: I got this the other day. Liara said one of her broker's had found it shortly before the war ended. She didn't have the chance to let you or me know before the Reapers were destroyed. _Shepard scratched the back of her head sheepishly. _S: So, yeah._ In the back of her mind, she cursed at herself for not having more tact.

With no warning, the Krogan spun to his side and wrapped his arms around the fleshy being he really, truly loved – no matter how corny or non-Krogan that sounded. His body trembled just enough for Shepard to notice. Right now, he didn't care though. Children! He could have a child with Shepard. Wrex wouldn't admit that he'd been wishing for the chance to have a kid ever since the Genophage was cured, but that was because he knew Shepard was insecure about the whole idea. Now? Well, now she could have a real family!

Wrex knew all about Mindoir and Akuze. And later, well, he was there on Virmire and he'd heard about the destruction of the SR-1, the few crew she lost on the Collector Base, – none of her ground team, Garrus had informed him, but crew nonetheless – Thane on the Citadel, and Mordin. So many others, too. Including one of the men who had saved her from Mindoir, Anderson. Now Wrex planned on giving her a family. A real one. Where everyone was happy.

~ Break ~

Shepard stretched her arms above her head, yawning loudly. It was one of the few sounds she'd been able to make. According to Chakwas, who was staying on Tuchanka for a while to take care of her Commander, her vocal chords had taken some damage when she'd gone flying through the crucible as it crashed. While they seemed to be healing, she didn't know when the woman would be able to talk again. Apparently, if Shepard had waited before talking, kept herself from saying Wrex's name, then she might be able to talk already. Regardless, she didn't regret it. She could say his name as many more times as she pleased later, right?

Her eyes raised to look in the mirror. They were currently in a house. _Her_ and _Wrex's_ house. Some parts were still really dusty, but as of now, the kitchen, master bedroom, and master bathroom were clean. Apparently, Wrex had it built for the two of them after the war, but when he learned that she was MIA, never went back inside. Now, the duo – mostly Wrex since he refused to let Shepard strain herself too much – had set to cleaning and setting up the house. Nevertheless, it was still taking a while to clean.

Those weren't the only rooms of course. There were three more bedrooms – something about most Krogan needing a lot of space recently – two more bathrooms, a living room, and an office for Shepard to work. Her new job required her to read reports from other Council Spectres and make sure they are proceeding as they should. She also kept an eye on who was abusing their privileges or doing things that should raise suspicion. And Shepard couldn't be happier with her new job.

Right now, Shepard had just finished her shower and had gotten into her preferred clothes – her N7 sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of combat boots. In the back of her mind, she was vaguely aware of the sound of Wrex cleaning downstairs in the living room. However, she was mostly focused on her reflection. Her red hair had grown out quite a bit, reaching just below her shoulders. It hid the small scars from the surgeries that remained after Miranda had somehow managed to save her spine. Then there were her eyes.

The bright, golden eyes that were once feared across the galaxy had dulled a little from the multitude of nightmares she'd been having lately. Each memory that came back from being on the Citadel brought a nightmare with it. Twisted images of Reapers and a young boy haunted each one. Despite this, she hid each one from Wrex, forcing herself to wake up before they got too far. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her, and she was starting to worry Chakwas would notice during one of the checkups that happened weekly.

With a slight sigh, she opened her mouth. Not a sound. Glaring at her reflection, she tried again. Nothing. On the third attempt, a small sound came out. Both eyes widened in surprise as she did it again. Throwing her arms up in the air, she gave a silent cheer. Now for the real test. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth and-

"Shepard. What are you doing?"

The woman froze at the sound of the Krogan's voice. She closed her mouth and spun, realizing how guilty she must of looked. With a shrug, she locked eyes with him, trying to ignore the feeling the heat created in her cheeks.

"Sure. Doctor said not to strain your voice. Give it time." He turned. "Come on. She dropped off lunch again."

Despite the fact he sounded so calm and collected, Shepard was well aware that he was disappointed. They had decided to wait on trying to have children until she could speak again. And it was killing her inside knowing she was the cause of his unhappiness. Silently, she began following him out of the bathroom, stopping when she reached the bedroom.

Spirits. How had he even gotten the idea for that room, anyway? The bed was split in two, each half created with materials common to each culture. It was still pretty obvious which side was Wrex's because of the huge dent in the bed. Every night their back would be pressing against each other. When Shepard woke up, since she usually did so first, she would notice Wrex had turned and wrapped his arms around her. And then whenever she tried to wiggle away, he'd just tighten his grip. Generally, she would lay there for another half hour or so to wait for him to wake up so she could finally be freed and go shower.

Shepard looked at her feet. Realizing she had stopped, Wrex paused, turning. "Something wrong?"

With determination, Shepard's head shot up. "W-" she started, her voice giving out before she could finish. Narrowing her eyes, she tried again. "Wr-"

The Krogan's eyes widened. "Shepard, you really don't need to-"

"Wrex," Shepard finally managed, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

Wrex was frozen in place for a few moments before his lips quirked up. "You really are as stubborn as a Krogan, Shepard," he said with a chuckle and shake of his head, moving forward and wrapping her in his arms.

"I," she paused, feeling the strain, "try."

When her stomach suddenly growled and effectively ruined the moment, Wrex let her go with visible reluctance and led her down the stairs to their kitchen. On their way, right next to their room, they passed a very special room. It was the bedroom they planned to put their child in if the medicine worked. _If_ it worked. Still, Shepard still wished Mordin was around to see the result.

Noticing her odd quietness, Wrex sat her down at the island counter in the kitchen and started unwrapping the food. Her gaze was distant. It meant she was thinking.

"He'd be happy, Shepard. That old Salarian just wanted to make up for his past."

Shepard nodded, a little surprised at how fast he noticed what was wrong. "I," she paused again, coughing, "know."

The Krogan eyed her warily, placing a plate of food in front of her. "Here. And stop doing that. No need to lose your voice again."

The woman nodded, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Wrex?"

"What?" he grumbled, sitting in the chair next to her, one built specifically for Krogan.

"Love you."

Wrex started beside her, freezing. He glanced to the side, seeing her slowly eating her food with a smile on her face. His own lips curved up a little as he started on his own meal. Liara had told him time and time again that if Shepard ever said that, she was serious. And that thought was more precious to him than anything.

Meanwhile, Shepard's mind was floating back to memories that were still resurfacing. While she was still having a hard time remembering the important stuff, the little things were starting to come back.

~ Break ~

_Shepard paced nervously in the elevator. Spirits... What the hell was she doing? Oh, yeah, going to tell Kaidan that she couldn't be in a relationship with him because she was with a Krogan. Not just any Krogan, one of the few he knew and trusted with his life. They were in the middle of a war, dammit! Why the hell did she have to deal with this?_

_When the door opened, she walked out without looking up. And promptly ran into something large._

"_Ow," she grumbled, rubbing her head. "Sorry," she added after a moment, moving to the side to keep going._

"_Shepard?" a _very_ familiar voice asked, grabbing onto her shoulder._

_Still rubbing her head, the woman turned around with some hesitation. "W-Wrex?!"_

_The old Krogan seemed just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

"_The Normandy is getting mandatory shore leave soon. A couple of my crew wanted to talk before we go on leave." Shepard winced inwardly. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him she was going to go talk to Kaidan. Talk about awkward._

"_Who?"_

_Figures he'd ask that. "Liara," Shepard managed. It wasn't a complete lie. But she'd told the Asari she had to talk to Kaidan first. And since Liara knew the situation, she'd accepted._

_Wrex nodded, accepting that explanation._

"_What are you doing here?" Shepard asked after a moment. It was weird to see Wrex anywhere near the Citadel and their obvious Krogan biases._

"_Butting heads with the Council over expansion." He gave her a smirk. "We're gonna need the space."_

"_Right," the woman responded, drawing the word out as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've got to go. I need to meet with Joker later for dinner. He's upset about being kicked off the ship."_

"_Okay." He looked away for a moment. "Let's meet up before you leave."_

_Shepard smiled a little. "Of course, Wrex." With that, she ran off towards the cafe, waving as she went._

_However, the second she saw Kaidan, her nerves went haywire again. Spirits, she'd avoid the topic of a relationship whenever she visited in the hospital! Now he wanted to speak with her, and she knew that was why._

"_Shepard!" he called, noticing her near the entrance of the cafe. "Over here!"_

_Ignoring the stares of those who heard him say her name, Shepard made her way to the table, slipping into the seat across from him. "Hey, Kaidan."_

"_It's nice to be able to talk to you, Commander." He shifted a little uneasily in his seat. A young Salarian put a cup in front of each of them before walking off. "I ordered you something, hope you don't mind."_

_Shepard sniffed the drink. "Mm," she hummed. Coffee with a swirl of chocolate and vanilla creamer. "It's fine. This is my favorite." She took a sip, smiling at the blissful feeling. It was almost perfect. The creamer was a little sour._

_Kaidan sipped at his own coffee. "So, um, Commander. Shepard. I wanted to talk to you about, uh, us."_

_The woman across from him nearly choked on her drink. With a slight grimace, she set her cup back down on the table. "Listen, Kaidan, I-"_

"_I want there to be an us, Shepard." His gaze locked onto her's. "I really do."_

"_Kaidan," she said slowly, unable to meet his gaze. "We can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm already in a relationship, Kaidan. I'm sorry if I led you on – I didn't think I _was_ doing so – but it's the truth." She sighed, finally looking up. His eyes were full of sadness; it made her cringe._

"_Since when?" he asked, looking away from her eyes._

"_During the fight against the Collectors," she said quietly, looking down as well._

"_Who?"_

"_Huh?" Her eyes widened a little at the sudden response._

"_Who is it?"_

_Shepard was frozen, staring at the swirls in her cup. Eventually, she sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her fingers rubbed the bracelet on her right wrist._

"_Tell me, Shepard. I have a right to know."_

_The Commander visibly tensed. "You have the _right _to know? No. You lost any right to know_ anything_ about me when you called me a traitor on Horizon!" Shepard took a deep breath when she realized her voice had raised a little. "Listen, Kaidan. I'm sorry, but I honestly think you should take a step back and realize _exactly_ what you said and did to me back then." She stood, opening her Omni-Tool and paying for both drinks. She looked up, ready to say her goodbyes when she notice Kaidan's terrified expression. Having a good idea of why, the woman slowly turned._

_Just behind her was Wrex. Who was looking like murder was a great idea right now._

"_Wrex?! I thought you were butting heads with the Council," she said, trying to sound calm._

"_Not until later," he growled, eyes still focused on Kaidan. "You said you were meeting with Liara."_

"_That's where I'm going now," Shepard responded._

"_No. Right now you're coming with me." Wrex finally turned to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her off._

_If Kaidan's expression from when she glanced back was any indication, he knew very well who she was in a relationship with now. This was going to be a long day._

~ Break ~

_After having a _very_ long talk with Wrex about the importance of her having to speak with Kaidan alone to break it off and a nice talk – and sudden shopping excursion at the mention of the restaurant she was meeting Joker at – with Liara, Shepard changed into her dress and climbed into a skycar she had called. Time for dinner. Which was good. Since she'd missed breakfast and lunch too. Her stomach was starting to revolt._

_Stepping out, the host immediately waved her down, telling where her seat was. Without hesitation, she walked over to the table, slipping into her seat. "Hey, Joker."_

"_Hey, Commander." He looked up from the menu, eyes widening. "You, uh, look good. Can't say I've ever seen you in that."_

"_Don't remind me," she growled. "Liara practically forced this onto me." The dress wasn't too long, reaching her knee. The sea blue color, actually seeming to shiver, complimented her golden eyes and red hair. The top was a simple sweetheart neckline and the bottom lifted a little whenever she spun. The heels, which her Asari friend has insisted on, were the same color and about three inches high. The Krogan bracelet adorned her wrist as it always did and she also had a silver necklace that was similar to the one she wore with her black dress. According to Liara, this particular necklace also doubled as a Biotically charged whip when unclasped. That woman had strange taste in jewelery._

"_Well, you look good."_

"_Thanks," Shepard said with a sigh. "So. How are you feeling?"_

"_I don't like being off my ship," he muttered, ignoring her glare. "Can't trust those shifty aerospace engineers. Always stealing the silverware."_

_Shepard laughed, completely unaware of how the rest of the evening would go._

~ Break ~

_The Commander carefully gripped the handgun in her hand, shivering from the water and artificial breeze making its way through the station. Looking down and realizing she'd have to jump straight into the fray was not a pleasant feeling. Regardless, she did just that. As her heeled feet hit the floor – something she'd have to remember to kill Liara for – sound crackled in her ear._

"Shepard?!"

"_Wrex?"_

"Heard you ran into some trouble. You alright?"

_A bullet grazed her arm and the Commander hissed. "Could be better," she admitted._

"Well, lucky for you, I've got a trunk full of weapons and I'm heading your way."

"_Yeah, well. Hurry up, will ya?" she hissed through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes. A bullet had just made its way through her shield and into her side. Damn. That was not pleasant._

~ Break ~

_Shepard made her way towards the skycar lot, expecting any moment that a mercenary would jump her. Instead, she watched as a _very_ pissed off, armed to the teeth Krogan tackled two mercs and used his shotgun on them before they even hit the ground. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she opening the door._

"_Heard you were having a bad day."_

"_You could say that." Shepard lowered her gun, a slight smirk on her face. She was starting to get a little woozy from the blood loss._

"_The shuttle'll probably come from over there," he grumbled. "Doors locked. I can blast through it."_

"_Or we could open it," Shepard corrected, rolling her eyes. She moved forward, brushing his arm in a silent thanks. "Let's find the control panel."_

_He eyed her, lips turning up in a smirk. "Nice outfit. You pull it off." A chuckle followed the resulting glare. "Control panel. Right."_

_Shepard fought, and failed, to hide her smile before rolling her eyes and pulling her gun back up in case more mercenaries showed up._

"_So," Wrex continued after a moment of silence. "Joker mentioned you fell through a fish tank."_

"_We can talk about that later."_

"_I've had the fish there before. Your Admiral, Anderson I think, brought me out to eat."_

_Shepard cast a confused glance his way before shaking her head and reiterating, "we'll talk about it later." Later, she'd learn that her adoptive *******_

_Wrex chuckled. "And you used Joker as bait." He smirked at her. "He was complaining about it the whole time."_

_The woman felt a devilish smirk escape her attempts to remain stoic. "Heh." Her smirk immediately left when she reached a locked door. Seeing the Volus behind the window, she grimaced before raising her gun. "One sec," she muttered, lining up the shot so the debris wouldn't hurt the Volus._

"_Wait," Wrex said, lowering her gun arm. Ignoring her raised eyebrow, he knocked on the window with the back of his knuckle. "Hey! Open it up or I'll open that suit up for you!" Behind them, the large windows started to open. "Smart choice."_

_Shepard burst out laughing as they turned away. "Alright. That definitely works."_

_When the shuttle full of mercs came down later, one Urdnot Grunt wasted no time in jumping on top of it, and, with Wrex's assistance, tackled all of the mercenaries off the platform._

_The Commander leaned back, watching them take the enemies out. She knew if she got too close she could take some accidental damage. And besides, it was too fun watching. Afterwords, both Krogan shook the others' wrist and laughed._

"_Hell of a fun time, huh?"_

_Grunt laughed. "Couldn't be better." He turned. "Shepard!"_

"_Grunt," Shepard said with a smile. "Didn't I _just_ bail you out?"_

_The younger Krogan gave his mother-figure a huge pat on the back, what Shepard now knew was equal to a hug in his own way. "Heard you were in trouble."_

_Wrex moved to stand by his mate. "I've got 'er."_

"_And that you fell through a fish tank."_

_Shepard grit her teeth a little. "I do _not_ want to-" she cut herself off, activating her Biotics and pulling both Krogan back. "Watch out!"_

_More shots came at them, only one actually hitting a target; Shepard. She hissed in pain again before joining the Krogan behind cover._

"_Well," she muttered, looking down. "Apparently they really wanted it be symmetrical," she grumbled, just loud enough for both men to hear. The bullet had passed through her shield and left side, just opposite the one from earlier._

"_Shepard!" Wrex growled out, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't tell me you were hit."_

_The woman shrugged, immediately regretting it as her side stretched. "I thought the shuttle would be here," she admitted. "And only a little," she added defensively after a moment._

_Grunt eyed her curiously. "We'll take care of this."_

"_Like hell you will!" Shepard growled out. "If there's anyone I want to be watching their backs, it's you two!" With a slight wince, she realized she'd called that out in her signature commander voice. But she wouldn't change her mind. Not when her fiance – at least in Krogan terms – and son – he might as well be, she was pretty sure the kid had gone to Wrex to request it – were going to be in danger._

"_Then stay in cover," Wrex growled. "Behind us." He knew her best. She was _not_ going to back down._

_With a roll of her eyes, Shepard nodded. "Sure." She took off her necklace, focusing on her Biotics. She hadn't eaten all morning, so she wouldn't be able to use them very long. Glancing at the the two Krogan she added, "they're in front of us and back in the lot."_

_Grunt growled, getting his gun out. "How're we gonna do this?"_

_Shepard stood up straight, still behind cover. The necklace was being held limply in her hand, about two feet long. The two Krogan were eying her with curiosity._

"_I'll get the five mercenaries out here." Noticing their glanced turn to glares, she chuckled. "Don't worry. I'd bet I can take them all out with one blow."_

"_Impossible," Wrex snarled._

_Shepard flicked her right wrist, the necklace lighting up with the same blue light that was surrounding her body. As the light covered it, the device lengthened, becoming six feet long instead of two. She grinned._

"_I've got this." Turning her head to gauge where the enemies were, she added, "remind me to give Liara a huge hug as thanks for this thing."_

_Grunt raised an eyebrow ridge. "Is that a whip?"_

_Shepard shrugged, leaning back into cover. "Apparently. Liara gave it to me. Said it was always good to have some sort of weapon on you."_

_Wrex readied his shotgun. "We'll get your back. Get rid of those five and then stay behind us."_

_The Commander smirked. "Not often I take orders from someone else."_

"_Well do it this time."_

_A note of pleading in his voice caught the woman's attention, and she gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile._

"_I'll be fine." With that, she spun, rolling out of cover. "Hope this works!"_

_Behind her, both Krogan laughed before taking up positions behind her and beginning to cleave a way back into the lot so Shepard would have more substantial cover. And, if they were lucky, find some medigel._

_Shepard stood tall once more, smirking. The mercenaries seemed confused for a moment, but recovered with some speed. Her arm raised, she flicked her wrist so the Biotic whip snapped to the side with a large snap, before seeming sure about the attack. The arm went behind her before she slashed her arm in a arc in front of her, the whip following in a much large arc. It sliced through each mercenary like a hot knife through soft butter. Despite feeling exhausted afterwords, the woman smiled._

"_I might need to start using this instead of my Omni-Blade," she murmured, feeling lightheaded._

"_C'mon, Shepard!"_

_The woman shook herself out of the exhaustion before joining her two favorite Krogan inside the lot. By the time Joker got there, most of the mercenaries were dead. Reinforcements had been decimated the moment they arrived._

~ Break ~

"Shepard?"

The woman started, snapping her head to the side. "Wr-ex?" she responded, her voice cracking halway through the name.

The Krogan was eying her with a wary expression. "You okay? You've been poking the counter for two minutes now."

Shepard raised an eyebrow looking down. She leaned over on her right arm during her thoughts and her left hand had taken to stabbing the counter. Blushing furiously, she placed the fork back on her empty plate.

"Thinking," she said, standing to rinse her plate off.

"About what?" Wrex asked in response, taking her plate and washing it for her.

"Citadel." Shepard frowned, taking a deep breath and a large gulp of her water before elaborating. "Shore leave."

"Ah," the Krogan hummed. "Still have that necklace?" he questioned, glancing over.

Shepard nodded, slipping it out of her pocket. "Good wea-pon."

Wrex chuckled. "Tore those mercs apart like they were nothing." He placed their dishes to the side to dry. For a moment, he did nothing. When he did finally turn around, his eyes were mixed with worry and hope. "You can talk," he said after a moment.

The Commander nodded, a light smile on her face. Her expression was calm, but still displayed her immense happiness. "Yes."

"And-"

She slipped her hand into her left pocket, pulling out a familiar vial. She continued to smile, nodding. "Yeah."


	4. Spectre Commander Urdnot Shepard

**Chapter 4**

_**Spectre Commander Urdnot Shepard**_

**My Comments :**

I won't tell you who, but you'll figure who I mean when I say that I have regrets making him a villian. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**The Story :**

Today, Shepard had been completely cleared by Chakwas. Her voice had returned – for the most part, anyway. If she yelled, it would start cutting out. If she yelled too much, the doctor had warned her that she could lose her voice for good the next time. Her legs were strengthened again, but her right knee was weaker than it used to be, causing her to limp a little. And she had to watch to her spine. Miranda had warned both Chakwas and Shepard that if the implants got damaged, then her spine would be next. If the implants injured her spine, the woman may never be able to walk again.

Regardless, Shepard was in a great mood. During the last appointment with her old friend, she had managed – after weeks of being too nervous – to bring up the medicine. This meeting, Chakwas ran several tests to see if Mordin's gift had worked. And, to the cheer of both woman, it had. Commander Shepard was two months pregnant. With a half Krogan, half Human child.

Six months ago, Shepard had been brought back to life by Miranda. Two months later, she got released from the hospital. And – as she now knew – two months after _that_, a young Hybrid had been conceived. The last two months after that, she was cleared. Though these months had been long, the result was amazing.

_Ping!_

Shepard jumped as her Omni-Tool sounded. "Huh? Who's that?" A call, from a ship in the Sol System according to her location detector.

"_Shepard!"_

"Dad?" Hackett was on the other line, a light smile on his face.

"_I just got the message from Karin."_

Shepard turned, glancing towards the building. "Wow. I _just_ left. She doesn't waste any time." With a light shrug, she turned and started back the way she had been going.

"_I asked her to. I haven't been able to see you face-to-face since before the war ended."_

The woman had managed to get in contact with her adoptive father only a few times in the past few months. It had been hard since she used to be in recovery and he was still busy directing recovery efforts. Two years and almost seven months later still left a lot to be done.

"I know. It's been too long. We should get together."

"_Well, a ship will be there tomorrow to pick you up."_

Shepard froze. In the distance she could see the building where Wrex and Bakara often worked. It was the central hub of Krogan politics. Bakara was standing outside, talking to a few female Krogan with a bright smile on her face.

"Why?" she managed, turning back to the image on her Omni-Tool. In all honesty, the woman didn't want to leave. She never wanted to leave.

"_You've been cleared, Shepard."_ Hackett looked confused at the sudden stoicism of his daughter. _"You _are_ still a part of the Alliance. If you're fit for duty, then we need your help."_

She hadn't even thought about that. She'd been _dead_ dammit! Why would the Alliance still have her on file?!

"Dad," Shepard started, a frown starting to make its way onto her face. "I don't think that would end well."

"_Hm? What do you mean?"_

"Dad, I've been living here for months. And due to my current situation, I don't think Wrex would let me leave."

"_Wrex? Why would the leader of the Krogan not let you leave?"_

"This really isn't something I should be explaining over Omni-Tool," she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Hackett sighed, looking off to the somewhere. _"I can see if I can go with the Alliance ship that is picking you up. But I expect you to come with us, Shepard. You're a hero."_

"I don't care about that!" Shepard took a deep breath, realizing her voice had risen. "Listen. You can come – it will be great to see you – but I am not making any promises about going back with you."

The Admiral eyed her, suspicion flashing his eyes and mixing with the curiosity from before. _"Then I shall see you then."_ His image cut out as he ended the call.

The Commander took a deep breath, leaning against the building she was next to. "This can _not_ be happening," she muttered under her breath.

"What can not be happening?"

Shepard jumped, her eyes shooting upwards. "Bakara?"

The Krogan raised an eyebrow ridge, though her eyes seemed a little worried. "What is wrong, Commander? You seem flustered."

"I don't even know where to start."

Bakara smiled, hoping to calm her young friend. "Then why don't we start by heading to my office?"

~ Break ~

Bakara shifted, lips turned down in an unhappy frown. "So your father is going to come and try to take you back to the Alliance."

"Yeah," Shepard replied with her own frown, knees pulled up to her chest as she sat in the Krogan-sized chair. "Apparently, I was never removed as a member of the Alliance. And now that I'm medically fit, they want me back."

"And this appointment with your doctor. She told them everything?"

"Not everything."

At this, Bakara leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk. "And what did she not tell them?"

Shepard made a face for a moment before looking her Krogan friend in the eye. "The medicine worked," she admitted. "I'm pregnant."

The female Krogan's eyes widened. "How long?"

"Two months, Chakwas said. I just found out earlier, so I haven't told Wrex yet."

"Hm," her friend hummed in response. "He would prefer to start war with the Alliance than let you leave once he finds out."

"I'm pretty sure I can talk to them, apply to leave the Alliance or whatever. But it wouldn't happen right away. Even if I use my own authority, it would probably take at least a month." Shepard hugged her knees, sighing in defeat. "A month that they would make me work."

"And a month you would be away from Tuchanka," Bakara added. "They would not be as forgiving as the Council?"

"The Council was willing to give me anything since I nearly died saving all of their home worlds. Humans are hard to please. They're fickle. Especially the Alliance." Shepard leaned back, raising her head to look at the ceiling. "I haven't been able to think of anything that would allow me to stay."

"Wrex _would_ threaten war, Commander. There is no doubt in my mind."

"I know," Shepard groaned, closing her eyes. "That's the problem. I can see that Krogan relations have only been improving – quite well too – but you're still not on great terms with Humans. The galaxy is still recovering from fighting the Reapers. We don't need another war."

"But perhaps a talk with your father, the Admiral. You are, in the eyes of Tuchanka, a Krogan as well. Do not forget that. Maybe the leaders of Tuchanka would be able to convince him otherwise."

"You think you and Wrex could do that?"

"Not just myself and Wrex, Commander. You and my mate, Kilrava, as well." Her lips turned up at Shepard's surprise. "Mates generally take part in Krogan politics. In this case, while we may be discussing you, you are still an important factor."

Shepard tilted her head, eyes still closed, as the statement. "I can't imagine many cultures that do that."

Bakara chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Not many, Commander. However, the Krogan are well aware that we rely on our mates for issues of great importance, so we merely cut out the middle man."

The Human nodded, opening her eyes to look at Bakara. "And this would happen when he arrives?"

"Yes. I shall make sure to send a formal message out immediately." The Krogan leaned forward once more. "And then it is only a matter of time before this matter is settled. Either my way, or Wrex's."

A familiar voice from outside cut off their conversation, startling both women. "Hey, Bakara! I'm coming in!" Without even waiting for a response, Wrex pushed open the door and walked in. When he raised his eyes off of his data pad, he frowned. "Huh? You aren't supposed to be having a meeting right now."

Shepard tried to curl up, and slid over in the chair a little, hoping Wrex wouldn't see her. Now was _not_ a good time.

"It is an emergency meeting, Wrex," Bakara responded in a dry tone, leaning back in her chair. "However," she added, glancing at her friend with an apologetic expression. "It may be beneficial to tell you this now, rather than later." Turning back to the other Krogan, gesturing towards the other open chair.

Wrex sat in the other chair, looking a little annoyed. He glanced over at the other chair and any annoyance turned to surprise in seconds. "Shepard?"

"Hey, Wrex." The Human waved a little, eyes still seeming sad.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Chakwas?" he asked, suspicion flashing in his eyes along with some worry.

Bakara coughed into her hand. "Her appointment finished and I met her on her way home. However, the reason for this meeting is more important."

"What's wrong?" Wrex growled, eyes still locked onto Shepard.

The Commander shifted in her seat, looking _very_ uncomfortable. "My dad," she said after a moment. "Admiral Hackett. He's coming with an Alliance ship tomorrow. To take me back to the Alliance."

"No," he snarled in response. "Not happening."

"That's not all, Wrex." Bakara turned to her friend. "What did Karin tell you today, Commander?"

Shepard looked away, stretching her neck and scratching the back of it. "It worked," she mumbled, turning to Wrex. The Krogan looked confused. "Mordin's medicine." She watched his eyes widen and found herself looking away once more. "Chakwas told me I'm two months pregnant."

Shaking off his confusion, Wrex stood. The fierce look in his eyes made Bakara wonder if looks _could_ kill. "I'm not letting them take you," he snarled.

Bakara raised her hands in an attempt to sedate him, if only a little. "Calm down, Wrex." She lowered both arms, leaning forward on the desk. "Tomorrow afternoon, when they arrive, we will have a meeting with the Admiral."

Wrex narrowed his eyes. "But that would mean-"

"Yes. Both Shepard and Kilrava will be there representing the Krogan."

"And this is supposed to help how?"

"It will give time for the Commander to officially leave the Alliance, Wrex. If the entirety of the Krogan leaders request for her to stay, there really isn't anything they can do. Not with relations the way they are." Bakara leaned back. "Besides. If they even _dared_ to take a leader of the Krogan, there would be many consequences. They cannot expect complete peace if they take her."

Shepard shifted, eyes crinkled. She was starting to feel uneasy. This whole situation was really screwing with her head.

"Fine," Wrex grumbled. He moved over, pulling Shepard out of her chair. "We're going home."

"Huh?" the woman gasped, tensing. She managed a glare at the older male.

Bakara raised an eyebrow ridge, amused. "Make sure you're here on time tomorrow. Shepard and Kilrava will wait here while we get the Admiral."

"Yeah, yeah," the other Krogan replied, pulling the Human gently out of the room.

Not a single word was spoken on the way back.

~ Break ~

Wrex walked straight into a side room of the house the moment they got back home. It had been designed as a bedroom when the house was built, but he had changed it into a training room. There was also a table to mod his guns if he wanted to.

It also happened to be were he went when he was annoyed.

Shepard, deciding it was best to let him be, managed to get herself up the stairs. While she _was_ recovered, it was still hard running and climbing. The stairs here were pretty steep too. Once at the top, she walked straight into the first door on the left; the baby's room.

The walls were a bright beige, toned down enough not to blind you, but bright enough to lighten up the room. Both the crown and molding of the walls were red, a combination of her hair color and Wrex's head plate. The floor was made of wood, birch. According to Bakara, Wrex had it sent from Earth in an attempt to make her feel more at home. The ceiling was the same color as the walls. Most of the room itself was barren since the couple was waiting to see what gender their child would be before getting any furniture. Besides, there was still the off chance there could be more than one.

Turning the one piece of furniture in the room towards the window – a rocking chair – and slipping in it, Shepard gave a contented, though still worried, sigh. She looked out the window at the still barren landscape with small tufts of grass peeking out. Well. At least what _looked_ like grass. A flower pot sat in a special container on the windowsill. It was the flower Aria had given her as thanks for all of the Human's help over the years. The small plant was beautiful. It was on a single vine that rose up in a spiral pattern on its own before lifting straight up and revealing a white and sky blue blossom that reminded Shepard of a mix between a carnation and a rose.

Somehow managing to tear her eyes off of the flower before her, Shepard turned her eyes to the sky. Bright pink and orange tendrils had begun to snake across the sky, signaling the fast approaching evening. Her mind was wandering to the task set before her and Wrex. So far, the largest hurdle of their relationship had been telling the crew. Even now, that's all who knew, besides some of the Krogan. The Krogan weren't really gossipers, though, so that particular tidbit had yet to reach other ears. And Shepard was pretty positive it wouldn't anytime soon. Most Krogan were happy living on the Krogan colonies and reproducing to their hearts content. Anyway, Wrex had let loose the secret during the final stand when he kissed her in front of his men and Javik – the latter of which seemed amused at his Commander's embarrassment – and Shepard had chosen to tell all of her crew.

However, neither had gotten around to telling her adoptive father, let alone the Alliance. And, judging by her father's willingness to tear her from this planet, no one else had either. But what was she supposed to do now? One hand lowered to her still flat belly as she frowned, a pained expression taking root on her face. If this summit yielded no fruit, Shepard would have to tell Wrex she _wanted_ to leave in order to stop a war between the Alliance and the Krogan. And the Commander had no doubt a war would happen. Even is she hadn't taken a huge role in Krogan politics yet, the people of Tuchanka were happy to have her as a leader. Hell, she was the reason the Genophage was cured. Shepard knew that a war would occur if Wrex told them that Hackett had taken her away. And the Krogan would fight even harder if they knew she was pregnant. It was something the Human had noticed. Despite the females having just as much authority as the males, if not more, they were still being protected. Shepard didn't think the females cared that much, if she was being honest about the situation. Bakara had ended up warning her about how protective Wrex could become when and if the Human _was_ able to carry their child. And now she was doing just that.

Shepard's other hand lowered to join the right on her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to raise this child with his or her father on this still healing planet. And _she_ wanted to be there too. After losing her parents on Mindoir, the woman had wanted nothing more than to have kids of her own and make _sure_ they grew up with their family around them. If her adoptive father got his way... well. Shepard wasn't going to make her kid or kids spacers. She'd send them back home. Here. To Tuchanka. But she still didn't _want_ to leave. Her pained expression grew worse. What would she do if Hackett did force her back to the Alliance? If he knew not only about her relationship with Wrex – and for some reason didn't approve – but also about her desire to leave the Alliance, she could see him trying to impede the process at every turn. Maybe even find a way to make it so she couldn't leave.

With a grimace, Shepard sighed. She was really thinking about the worst case scenarios here, and it wasn't helping. It had only been this bad once that the woman could remember. It was right after she'd gotten the Normandy back and the Reaper War had started. 'The War to End All Wars' many had started calling it. After rescuing the new Turian Primarch, she'd had to meet with the Victus as well as the Salarian Dalatrass and Krogan Chieftain. At the time, Shepard had been so exhausted and confused with everything that had been going on, she hadn't even considered that Wrex would be there. Of course, they were in a political meeting. It wasn't like she could _show_ how much she missed him in front of everyone there. That would have been an awkward situation just _waiting_ to happen. And as much as she wanted him too, Wrex couldn't show any affection towards her as well. In fact, he'd acted almost the same as when they'd first met. The same, gruff attitude of Shadow Broker agent Urdnot Wrex. Despite the beginning being rocky, the woman felt a smile began to grace her lips as she recalled old events.

It wasn't until they were rescuing the, at the time unnamed, Eve that he showed any inkling of a worry. Just when Cerberus attacked, while yelling at her to 'get the female out of there', he added a 'don't do anything stupid'. The tone in that particular phrase had a deeper meaning. More of a 'die and I'll never let you hear the end of it'. And it had been true. During the battle, the Commander had spent a lot of time standing in front of Eve's transport pod and taking bullets meant for her. It wasn't surprising that her shield had gone down a few times. Bleeding a 'little' – as Shepard had called them 'merely scratches' – and despite Garrus' protests about her needing a large amount of Medi-gel, she'd kept fighting. By the time they took the Mech down and Wrex could land, the Krogan was livid. Even Vega was impressed by the Krogan's less than eloquent way of saying she shouldn't put herself in danger because it worried him.

The situation had ended on a higher note, however. If only by a little. After Wrex had tried to help Eve out of the transport device, with a look that earned him a good glare from Shepard, Vega had made a comment about the Krogan getting right to it, ending with a remark that made his commanding officer laugh. After which he proceeded to call her Lola. A comment that, after noticing Shepard's fond smile at the nickname, earned her a glare from Wrex. After maintaining a stare-off for almost two minutes, Eve stepped in and had said, "the best women never back down. I don't suspect the Commander will." It was at that moment Shepard decided she thought that Eve, or Bakara as she later found out, was one of the coolest aliens she'd ever met. Right up there with her ground crew from previous missions. Later, Wrex had finally gone to see her in private and the two reconciled in a civilized manner. Mostly. There had been a lot of yelling which only stopped when EDI cut in and mentioned to Shepard that if her stress levels got too much higher and she didn't slow her heart rate she might have a heart attack right then and there. _That_ had gotten Wrex to calm down some. Not much, but enough for them to make up.

Still, Shepard shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be losing herself in the past. Outside, the last tendrils of pink and orange were leaving the sky, allowing the night sky to take over. The night sky on Tuchanka had a bit more of a greenish tinge compared the bluish tinge on Earth. It had taken some getting used to, but the Human now found the sight comforting. Now, however, it only seemed to make her feel worse. The night had never been a great time for the woman. Night reminded her of the attack on Mindoir. And now, while she was also remembering that, her mind was stirring up feelings of dread as she thought up all of the worst case scenarios. Spirits. What if the Krogan _did_ start a war. Over _her_?! Shepard gripped her arms a little tighter around herself, the pained expression returning. The more she thought, the more she hurt. Maybe Wrex _would_ have been happier if they'd separated and he'd gotten together with a female Krogan instead. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about the Alliance trying to take her away.

"Shepard," Wrex's voice called from downstairs, wondering where she was.

The woman jumped, raising her left arm to wipe her face. She was worried that she'd started crying. Her fears were realized and she grimaced. It would be hard not to given the situation, right?

"Shepard?" he called again, a sliver of worry worming its way into his voice.

Sniffling, the Human pulled down the sleeve of her N7 sweatshirt and wiped away any remains of the tears on her face. In her reflection in the window, she noted how puffy her eyes looked. No way she could hide that.

A sound behind her alerted her to the Krogan's presence as he stopped outside the door and opened it, the hinges moving without a sound. "There you are," he grumbled, voice soft.

"Hm," Shepard hummed, hoping he wouldn't get a look at her face. "Enjoying the view," she said after a moment, not bothering to look in his direction.

"Not much to look at yet," Wrex replied, moving to stand behind her. He lifted a hand and placed in on the back of her chair, causing her to start. She hadn't even realized she'd been rocking back and forth.

"The sky is pretty," she mumbled.

"Think you've mentioned that before." A moment of silence followed as Wrex switched his gaze from outside to their reflections. His eyes narrowed when he noticed her face. "Shepard," he said, a tone of warning in his voice.

"Fine," Shepard said just as he finished speaking. She had been waiting for him to point it out. "I'm fine." Her arms tightened around her stomach again.

"Stop that."

"Huh?" the woman jumped a little, her voice quiet as she raised her own eyes to look into his fierce ones in the reflection.

"You're doing it again."

"What again?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Garrus mentioned it. Said you always blamed yourself for everything and imagined the worst case scenario."

Shepard sighed, relaxing the grip on her abdomen. "Not always."

"He's not taking you." When the Human didn't respond, the older Krogan spun the chair around and leaned towards her until they were almost touching. "I'm not letting him take you." Without a warning he lifted her up out of the chair and held her bridal style. "Neither of you are leaving," he added.

The woman's eyes widened a little as the realization hit her. He'd been in the side room so long because he wasn't sure how to act. Sure, EDI had mentioned something offhand about him asking about Human pregnancies the last time the Normandy visited, a month ago, but this really solidified it. Looking into his eyes, Shepard could see the different emotions raging through them. Worry about tomorrow. Happiness at the realization Mordin's medicine had worked. Confusion about how to act. And the most powerful one was a mixture of hope and fierce determination Shepard had gotten used to seeing mixed together in his eyes.

"You're not leaving. And I'm happy with you here," he added. Noticing her confused look, he added, "I have a good idea what you were imagining." Shepard grimaced, and he nodded in response, realizing he'd been right. "Now come on," the Krogan grumbled. "Let's get you something to eat and then to bed."

"It's not that late," Shepard argued.

Wrex glared at her, not giving her an option as he carried her down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "You're growing a little creature inside of you. Our_ child_. You need your energy."

The woman rolled her eyes, allowing the Krogan to – for lack of a better word – baby her for now. Since she knew later in the pregnancy, when she was all crabby, there was no way she was going to listen to a word he said.

~ Break ~

Shepard moved from foot to foot, pacing behind the set of four chairs on one side of the room. Three large chairs – built for the Krogan – and one slightly smaller chair – built for her – were set on one side of the table. On the other side, there were five chairs. Following the general thoughts on the Alliance, there was one larger chair in the middle for the commanding officer with four smaller ones for any subordinates he chose to bring. The table was wider than it was long, accommodating the large number of chairs.

"Are you Spectre Commander Urdnot Shepard?" a strong, yet hesitant voice asked.

Shepard turned in surprise. She hadn't seen the Krogan come in. As first glance, the Human could tell he was much younger than Wrex. He had a green head plate and kind, brown eyes. After just a moment, she pegged him as Kilrava, Bakara's mate. Visiting Bakara and Wrex at work one time, she had met Severus – the daughter – and Kilrava was the splitting image.

"Shepard is fine, really. You must be Urdnot Kilrava."

The Krogan nodded. "Kilrava is fine, ma'am."

Shepard raised an eyebrow as he took his seat on the left side of the chairs. The big chair next to him, the woman noted, was likely reserved for Bakara. The smaller chair next to that was hers while the one of the right end was for Wrex. Something about the females tending to hold a little bit more power. Bakara was popular among the females, and there was no doubt in her mind that the females should be at the center of an important meeting.

"No need to call me 'ma'am', Kilrava. Please." She slipped into her seat, figuring everyone else would be arriving soon. "Makes me feel old."

Kilrava chuckled, and some tension left his body as he leaned forward. "Sorry. I just never thought I'd get to meet the woman who cured the Genophage. It's an honor."

"It wasn't all me."

"That is true. But any other being in your position may have accepted the offer of the Salarian Dalatrass. The Krogan owe you a huge debt."

Shepard smiled, hoping to not only placate his nerves, but her own as well. "Perhaps, but why don't we just consider this meeting going well and me being able to stay as repayment enough, hm?"

With another chuckle, Kilrava leaned back once more. "If that's all you want, you're an easy woman to please, Shepard."

"I try," she replied, both laughing.

The joyful sound was cut off as the door behind them opened. Moments later, Bakara and Wrex took their seats, both giving worried glances at Shepard.

"They are being brought around. Are you ready, Commander?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As if in response to her statement, the doors on the other side of the room opened. Admiral Hackett accepted his guide's aid and took the largest seat. Two of his officials sat to either side while two armed guards stood just behind him. His eyes seemed annoyed before the expression turned to surprise at seeing Shepard.

"Shouldn't the Commander be somewhere else?" he questioned. Shepard would have been offended if his voice hadn't sounded so strained.

Bakara shook her head. "I told you that the leaders of the Krogan would be at the meeting, Admiral. This includes the highest female official, myself, and the highest male official, Wrex. Their mates are also considered leaders."

Hackett flinched at the word 'mate'. That was one hell of a way to break it to him. Shepard managed to keep her face expressionless, calling upon her experience from dealing with the Council and all of those damned politicians during the entire fight against the Reapers.

"Therefore, all of the Krogan before you have a right to be here."

"The _Commander_ is not a Krogan," Hackett managed, his gaze not leaving Shepard.

"Technically," Kilrava spoke up, eyes flashing with pride for being able to stick up for the woman who cured the Genophage, "Shepard was granted Urdnot status." Noticing Hackett's blank stare, he added, "that means she is a member of Clan Urdnot."

"She is as much a Krogan as the three you see before you, Admiral," Bakara stated, her voice dripping with a cold sweetness that made her words sound almost like a threat. "Though not by blood."

"You said mate," Hackett tried once more to get his daughter taken away. He really didn't want her to see him try to take her away by force in this meeting.

"Your point?" Wrex drawled, clearly not amused with the Admiral.

"What proof do you have?"

Shepard leaned forward, earning her a surprised glance from the other Krogan. They hadn't been expecting her to speak. At least not so soon. She raised her right arm, the bracelet gleaming.

"The equivalent of an engagement ring," Shepard stated, her tone dry. She ignore the surprise on her father's face as he realized that _that_ was what the bracelet meant. "I will stay in this meeting. Otherwise, you must leave and accept our terms." She leaned back again, her eyes flashing with a ferocity Wrex only saw when she had to play politician. "That is how these meetings work on Tuchanka, _Admiral_."

Hackett's jaw tightened as he narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't want to intrude upon the _Krogan_ ways," he said, clenching his fists for a moment before relaxing and appearing calm once more.

"I hate to interject, but this meeting is not about Shepard's Krogan ties. This is about the terms of her leaving the planet," Kilrava cut in. "What is it your side desires, Admiral?"

"Shepard is _still_ a member of the Alliance! By all rights she should be joining the fleets the moment she is cleared for duty. We want to put her on one of the defense ships working out in the Terminus Systems."

Wrex narrowed his eyes. Her own _father_ wanted to put her in dangerous space.

"Technically speaking, Admiral," Bakara cut in, "if you declared the Commander KIA, then shouldn't she have been removed from Alliance active duty? It wasn't as if she was on leave."

"She had come back once," Hackett responded. "And had remained in the Alliance then. The same amount of time had passed."

"Two years and twenty-two days," Shepard said without looking at anyone in particular. Everyone's heads shot towards her, noticing how her eyes were distant. "That's how long I was out of contact with the Alliance before." Her eyes shot to her father's. "Two years and seventy-nine days was how long I was out before waking up out my coma after nearly dying on the Crucible. It was_ not_ the same amount of time." She shrugged. "Miranda has the footage from every hour of my second rebuilding if you plan on trying to charge me with desertion in an attempt to make me go back."

"What does your side suggest?" one of Hackett's officers cut in, noticing the annoyed glare his commanding officer was giving the Krogan in the room.

"Simple," Bakara replied, leaning back in her chair. "We would like to request you allow Commander Shepard to remain here until the paperwork to officially leave the Alliance is finalized. After that, then she has her own choice."

"Unacceptable," Hackett cut in, frowning.

"I don't think you understand the possible consequences of forcing Shepard back with you, Admiral." Kilrava smiled, but the look in his eyes gave it a creepier appearance as opposed to a calming one.

"Consequences?" the other officer asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"You see," Kilrava continued, his voice calm yet deadly, "male Krogan are especially protective of their mates when compared to other species. Now, when that mate is pregnant, well, a simple thing such as trying to take away that mate could start a full scale war."

Shepard was positive Hackett heard the threat in the sickeningly sweet voice of her new friend. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before the realization dawned on him.

"Are you telling me that Shepard is _pregnant_?!"

"And what if she was?" Wrex growled, narrowing his eyes at the Human.

"Impossible!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shepard reached under her chair and grabbed the lone datapad. She'd had an idea this might happen. Waving over Severus, who had been chosen as a note passer and had slipped in just after the arrival of Hackett, the Commander handed her the datapad and gestured at her father. With the guards eying her closely, Severus delivered the datapad.

"I believe you'll find all of the needed data on that to confirm the truth," she said, as this point thoroughly disgusted with her father's unwillingness to let her have what she wanted for _once_ in her life. "The information was directly delivered by Doctor Karin Chakwas per my request this morning." Leaning back, the woman smiled, though her eyes were just as fierce. Her _father_, while she did hold an immense amount of respect for him for helping her, had never allowed her to make her own choices. It was his choice to send her to Akuze. And everyone in the galaxy knew how that had turned out. "If you wish to question the data, we can call the doctor here. I am _sure_ she would just _love_ to confirm it with you."

Hackett set the datapad down, eyes still narrowed. "Whether or not I choose to believe this information is irrelevant." He lifted his eyes, locking them onto Kilrava. "It sounds as if you are threatening war."

Wrex shrugged. "Thought you'd never catch up on that."

"Over a single person?" the Admiral questioned. "What would your people say if you chose to go to war over a single _Human_."

"You forget, Admiral," Bakara cut in, her voice still calm as she gave him a patient glare. "That this _single Human_ is also the one who made curing the Genophage possible. If the Krogan found out that the Alliance had _forced_ her off of the planet, I can't imagine what they might do."

"Not to mention the Council," Shepard added. "Who approved my staying here and advising the Spectres. What would they say if they knew I had been forced away?"

"I can't imagine the Council would be very happy." Kilrava leaned back. "Have you decided to accept our terms?"

The armed guards moved to talk to the officers as Hackett was thinking, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Shepard was confused. He almost never did that. The armed guards moved back into position, and the woman felt a twinge in the back of her head. That particular feeling always came before something bad happened.

"No," Hackett said, seeming calm as he looked them all in the eye, one by one. "We do not. We plan on taking Shepard with us. She _is_ Alliance."

"Then I believe we have reached a stalemate," Bakara replied, leaning forward. "Do you know where this is heading, Admiral?"

"I do." He lifted a hand, gesturing across the table.

The moment his motion finished, both guards and officers raised guns, each shooting three times at their own Krogan. Within moments, none of them could move. Shepard stood, starting to back away. That explains what her bad feeling was. Tranquilizer darts filled with medicine that caused temporary paralysis. Great. It could be five minutes or five hours before it wore off.

"I apologize," Hackett said, his voice calm yet tinged with sadness. "I didn't want it to come to this. Officers, please grab the Commander. And be gentle."

Shepard tried to activate her Biotics, but as Chakwas had predicted, a crippling pain exploded at the base of her skull instead. "Ah!" She knew she couldn't run, not with her knee in the condition it was.

Within moments she was being dragged off by the two officers. No matter how much she kicked and fought back, the woman just didn't have the physical strength to manage anything substantial right now. And even as she heard a distinct growl, that had only ever made her feel safe, she couldn't break free. In her mind, Shepard knew that the others wouldn't be able to move in time. Not to stop the ship and be able to catch up.

She was as good as gone.


	5. And the Calvary Arrives

**Chapter 5**

_**And the Calvary Arrives**_

**My Comments :**

Huh. Kinda felt like the ending wrote itself. Which either means it will be great or terrible. Eh. Guess I'll find out.

And jeez. I stink at writing Kasumi. I need to get her voice down but I can't seem to do it.

**The Story :**

Shepard didn't move as footsteps sounded from just outside her cell. The mass effect barrier dimmed a little to enable the owner of the footsteps to see inside. Fourteen hours, if her inner clock was to be believed. The Commander hadn't bothered eating or drinking that entire time, opting to lay on the stiff metal bed and face the wall instead. The same set of footsteps had visited twice before, with now being the third time. No one, even her guards, bothered to talk with her. As far as they were concerned, she was _the_ Commander Shepard, locked up in Admiral Hackett's brig. It wasn't exactly the highlight of her career.

"Shepard," a quiet, male voice asked as two pairs of footsteps receded. The owner of that voice was Hackett, and Shepard was almost positive the other steps belonged to her guards. Wasn't there supposed to be someone watching when a prisoner was questioned?

"Can't you at least look at me? I want to have a talk face to face."

Shepard grumbled something unintelligible under her breath before rolling over, sitting up, and mustering up the worst glare she could manage to direct at her adoptive father. "Why should I?" she growled out, standing.

"You really should hear my side of the story, honey. And I want to know what you've been up to." The unspoken question about her pregnancy lingered. She knew it was there.

"Fine," she muttered, walking up to the barrier and pulling up a chair from the nearby desk to sit in. "Go ahead. Tell me _your_ side. And then I'll tell you _mine._"

Hackett left for a moment, returning with a chair of his own. He probably took it from the guard's room a few doors down.

"Shepard, sweetie. You know I care about you. I've always wanted the best for you, even if it meant providing a little guidance-"

"Like sending me to Akuze?"

Hackett ignored her, tensing a little before continuing, "-and you _are_ a hero. You deserve to see just what the galaxy thinks of you. I've heard the Quarians and Geth want to hold a ceremony in your honor now that you've returned. I just want you to be able to be there for all the galaxy wants to give you."

"Give me? If I _wanted_ their crap, I'd have gone around and done it already. Kaidan offered to bring me around on the Normandy now that it's a Spectre ship and he left the Alliance." She leaned back, crossing her arms to seem as defiant as possible. "What _you_ want is for me to go to all these events as _Commander_ Shepard of the _Alliance._ You want the Alliance to be seen as the driving force for everything I did. Which isn't true."

The Admiral sighed. "I can see you won't change your mind, Shepard."

"I won't. I saved the galaxy for all of the species out there. I saved it for all of the friends that I made during my travels. _All_ of them. Garrus, Legion, Mordin, Thane, Ash. All of them made me _want_ to save the galaxy. And then the people who became my _family._" Shepard leaned forward, eyes flashing with a mixture of pride and defiance. "Joker became my brother. Tali was like my little sister. Chakwas became my mom. And then," her voice became quiet as she leaned back, eyes full of sadness, "Wrex became the one thing keeping me grounded. And sane."

Hackett eyed her with caution, noting the far off look in her eyes. "And why didn't you tell me?"

And now they were in dangerous territory. Shepard could see it already. They were on their way to talking about what she'd been doing the past few months.

"I didn't tell a lot of people," she admitted. "The only people who knew by the time I was being released to fight the Reapers were Joker, Garrus, Tali, EDI, Liara, and Vega."

"Your guard knew?"

"We had a lot of time to talk," Shepard replied with a shrug. "All we really did was talk and play Skillian Five." Her eyes finally found her father's again. "Anyway, that's the truth. I didn't tell a lot of people. I mean, most of the Krogan know now. As does my entire crew." Shrugging again, she adds, "I guess I just never got around to telling you."

Hackett leaned forward, clasping his hands together. He looked unsure, as if this territory was so unfamiliar he just wanted to be able to walk away from it. "And when you came back?"

"After I got released from the hospital, I moved in with Wrex." She ignored his incredulous stare. "He had a house built just after the war for the both of us. Designed it after a generic house from Human colonies. He made sure I followed Chakwas' orders. Made sure I didn't push myself too hard. If I'm being honest? I might have strained my voice too much without Wrex there to remind me of the consequences." A wistful smile appeared on her face. "And Mordin's gift made us happy."

"Mordin's gift? He was the Salarian doctor who cured the Genophage, yes?"

"Yeah. His medicine made it so I could have a child." Her father's expression darkened as she lowered a hand to her stomach. "And it worked. You saw that data pad." Her own expression hardened as she turned a glare towards her father. "I'm pregnant with a Hybrid child." She stood, doing it so fast the chair toppled over. "And _you_ took me away from its father!"

"Shepard," Hackett said in response, eyes narrowed. "Did you really expect that having a Krogan child would work out well for you?"

"I don't know what to expect," she snarled in response. "But I know that Wrex would help! And we would figure it out _together!_" Taking a deep breath, Shepard managed to calm herself down. "And you've screwed the Alliance over, _father._"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard them! If you don't bring me back they'll declare war! And the Council accepted me staying on Tuchanka. You'll be going against them too! What are you going to do when the Alliance is left to fend for itself against a shit ton of pissed off Krogan?"

Hackett stood. "We will stand our ground, _Commander._ And until you realize just what the Alliance is trying to do for you, you can stay in here." He turned on his heel, stalking down the hallway.

Shepard stumbled over to a wall, slumping against it. Tears threatened to spill down her face, but she did everything necessary to hold them back. To her right, just outside the cell, a shimmer caught her eyes. Wait. Was that-?

"Hullo, Shep."

"Kasumi?!"

"Shh," the woman hummed in response, winking and holding a finger to her lips as her cloak disappeared. "Don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"What are you doing here?" Shepard hissed under her breath, eyes widened.

"Keeping an eye on you. I'd been helping your doctor friend with some things on Tuchanka when I heard what was going to happen. I got my way on board the ship in case something happened to you. Good thing too, huh?" the thief chuckled, smirking under the hood. "Anyway, from what my contact on Tuchanka said, things are about to get interesting. And don't worry. I plan on keeping your _fiance_ informed." When Kasumi lifted her head enough to look Shepard in the eyes, her own eyes were full of honesty. "You and that kid are getting off of here." With that, Kasumi reactivated her cloak and disappeared down the hall.

~ Break ~

Kaidan stretched his back, for once glad that they had decided on surprising their old friend, Shepard. According to the transmission he just received, Admiral Hackett had just left the planet, the Commander forcibly in tow.

"_Kaidan."_

"Yes, EDI?" the Spectre managed, taking a deep breath.

"_We are preparing to dock."_

"Okay. I want all of the crew heading out. Even you, if you're up for it." He paused. "Did you hear that message from Bakara?"

"_Yes."_ She didn't even sound upset or guilty.

"Don't tell anyone. They're in the meeting hall waiting for us." Kaidan stood.

A week or two prior, the group had decided to go visit the Commander as a surprise. Kaidan had brought the Normandy around and picked up a large portion of the old crew, as well as some of their family members, to eventually bring to Tuchanka. While it was pure coincidence, the Spectre was glad it turned out this way. Even if he was still in love with her, being able to help her and be there for her had been enough. If she was happy and he could still stand beside her, he was happy for the most part. Now that someone was ruining that happiness the crew had worked so hard to give her, Kaidan wanted nothing more that to tear them apart with his Biotics.

The retired Major stood, stretching his back and hearing a satisfying crack. Sighing in a mixture of annoyance at the current situation and contentment at still being able to take care of Shepard's ship, he headed towards the elevator. Once inside, EDI activated the button bring him to the Shuttle Bay. Guess that was where everyone was waiting.

This whole situation was sort of unnerving now that he thought about it. Still, somewhere deep within him, Kaidan felt that seed of annoyance for the Alliance start to grow. Shepard had always talked about how the Alliance didn't really seem to care for the people as much as the Council did. After thinking about it for a while, the Spectre couldn't help but agree. The Alliance was more concerned about their image in the galactic community than about the people they were sworn to protect. It was why Kaidan had left the Alliance to focus on being a Spectre. He was getting a lot more good done this way.

The door opened and Kaidan stepped out. The majority of the crew was there already, with Joker still in the cockpit sliding the ship into port with EDI's platform. The people before him reminded the Spectre just how hard the woman he looked up to had worked throughout the years. Garrus stood near the shuttle, talking about gun mods with Vega, Zaeed, and Cortez. Ashley, Tali, Liara, and Samara were discussing their lives post-war. Thane, Kolyat, and Javik were apparently talking about religions among the species. Jack and Miranda were standing near the exit, smiling yet ready to tear the others' throat out. The entire group before him was saved through shear willpower and intelligence. Shepard's willpower and intelligence.

Ashley and Thane had been moments from death. Back on Virmire, Shepard went and saved Ash through the sheer power of her own Biotics while the other two on her team, Garrus and Wrex, went to help Kaidan with the bomb. Everyone on their team made it out alive. During the Citadel coup and all of the terrible things Udina did, Shepard managed to toss a small statue at Kai Leng so his sword missed. Thane had still been knocked down by a good hit with the butt of the sword, but he lived. Weeks later, research from a Cerberus station proved to be an aid for his illness.

It wasn't just those two either. Her words alone had saved Samara. A few quick fixes and some residual effects from going into the Geth Consensus all those years ago let her save Legion. She gathered enough support to make sure all of the ground teams on Earth made it out alive.

Everything she had done for this galaxy killed her. Twice. And yet she came back. Twice. Kaidan had once heard EDI compare her to a cat. Nine lives and all that. Now that she's on her third life, the entire crew thought she should get a break. Retire. Live the life she should have been able to before Mindoir was attacked. After living her life for others, even the _Council_ had thought she deserved a break. It was the reason why she passed control of the Normandy over to Kaidan and made _sure_ it wouldn't be under Alliance control anymore. Shepard had finally passed along the fate of the galaxy to someone else. A lot of someones, technically.

"_We have finished the docking procedure. Please wait while hangar pressure is equalized with the outside pressure."_

"Alright. You and Joker can head down now, EDI," Kaidan said, alerting the crew to his presence.

"_Heading down, Kaidan,"_ Joker replied, his voice quiet. He was the one who had received Wrex's message. Shepard's brother and the pilot of her old ship. Who else could be completely trusted. Joker was one of three on board who knew why this trip wasn't going to be the reunion they were expecting.

Kaidan made his way to the exit, listening to the occasional percentage of equalization. The crew followed, chatting in low yet excited voices. He however, was quiet, managing a small smile or wave when someone tried talking to him. By the time equalization reached ninety percent, EDI and Joker were making their way to Kaidan.

"Wrex, Grunt, and Bakara are outside," EDI said upon reaching the captain of the ship.

"Wrex wasn't talking. He looked pretty upset," Joker added, shifting from foot to foot.

Garrus stepped forward, mandibles flaring in confusion as the others around him quieted, "why would Wrex be upset? He knew we were coming."

Kaidan frowned. "There have been some new developments," he responded, dodging the question.

Liara narrowed her eyes. "I know you well enough to know when you are evading us," she stated.

"They promised to explain everything," Kaidan said with a quiet sigh. "I don't even know all the details."

Everyone stopped talking once the voice above their heads gave a one-hundred percent notification. The hangar door lowered at a painstakingly slow pace, causing the group to shift with anxiety as they waited to see what was wrong. It wasn't often Kaidan avoided a subject. He had continued with Shepard's open door policy as well as almost always keeping the crew informed.

The door finished opening, much to the relief of the crew. It wasn't long until Wrex, Grunt, and Bakara made their way up.

"There you are," Bakara said, a hint of relief in her voice.

"You're late," Grunt growled.

Wrex said nothing. His eyes were spelling pure death to any who crossed him. No one even looked in his direction.

"Mind filling us in?"

Bakara turned to Kaidan, sighing. "We do not know a lot about the situation. However, if you would follow us to the meeting hall, I will do the best I can."

The crew followed in silence. Not many things could silence the crew. Not seeing Shepard there was one of those things.

~ Break ~

It wasn't long until the crew found themselves in the meeting hall. Chakwas, Severus, and Kilrava were already there, chatting in hushed voices. When the crew arrived, the father and daughter quieted. Chakwas stood taller and studied the group with sad eyes.

"Please, gather around the table," Bakara said, moving around to stand near a section of four chairs. One was smaller than the other.

Wrex, Bakara, and Kilrava slipped into their own seats. Grunt moved to stand next to Wrex while Severus and Chakwas stood next to the smaller chair.

"Are you not going to sit down as well?" Liara questioned, eyes sparkling with curiosity over Krogan customs.

"That is were Shepard should be sitting," Kilrava cut in, his voice calm, yet strained. "If she were here."

Tali tilted her head in confusion, eyes flashing behind the new, clear mask she had gotten. "And where is she?"

Bakara sighed, a loud noise that resonated throughout the room. Everyone who heard it felt dread began to settle in their bones. "Not here, as of right now." She looked up, pain clear in her eyes. "It seems something has happened to her adoptive father."

"He wasn't acting like himself," Chakwas stated, everyone turning to her. "I reviewed the tapes. There is no way he would ever treat his adoptive daughter like that. Especially after what he learned."

"Allow us to explain before you ask any questions," Kilrava interrupted. "It is confusing, so please listen well."

"Several days ago, miss Shepard was cleared for duty. Not field work, but leading a crew from on board a ship would have been fine based on her injuries," Serverus began explaining.

Bakara leaned forward, placing her elbows on the elongated table. "Hackett wished to take her back to the Alliance immediately. That struck as an odd in itself, but we thought maybe discussing with him the severity of that choice would have changed his mind. We were not so lucky."

Kilrava sighed, rubbing his head plate in thought. "Taking a leader of the Krogan is an act of war," he stated, earning a few gasps. "We made that pretty clear to the Admiral. He didn't even bother trying to change to his mind."

"Taking a _pregnant_ leader of the Krogan is even worse."

If the crew wasn't already surprised to the point of shock, that were passed that point now.

"Are you telling us Skipper was _pregnant_?!" Ashley gasped in confusion, taking a step back.

"Yes," Karin continued. "She was. Mordin created a medicine that allowed her to have children. Admiral Hackett was _also_ aware of this fact."

Now they knew why Wrex looked like he was ready to kill the nearest thing.

"When the Admiral realized he wasn't going to get his way, he shot us all with tranquilizer darts and had his men carry her back to the ship. Wrex was the first to break free, but he was too late," Severus explained, her voice quiet from the sadness.

The entire group stared at the ground or table as they processed this new information. The beeping of Bakara's Omni-Tool interrupted their thoughts, earning a few glares of annoyance. She answered without a second thought, pressing a few buttons. Within moments, an image of Kasumi appeared on screen.

"_Oh,"_ she said, smirking from beneath the hood, _"the whole gang's here. That makes things easier."_ While her posture and expression seemed calm, her voice held tinges of worry and confusion.

"Makes what easier?" Grunt growled, clearly not happy with the distraction from discussing his Battlemaster and mother.

"_I am currently on the Calvary. You know, the Alliance ship that was just docked on Tuchanka."_ The group froze, earning a small chuckle. _"Just be glad I was already planning to visit Shep, otherwise I might not have made it on here."_

"Is she okay?" growled Wrex, earning a glance from everyone. It was the first thing he'd said in awhile.

"_She's fine. Just had a little chat with her. Listen, I don't have much time. Finding someplace to broadcast this was hard enough. So pay attention. I don't like having to repeat myself."_ Kasumi sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. _"Shep's fine. She had an argument with her dad who isn't really her dad."_

"What do you mean?" Liara questioned, eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"_I was working with Chakwas to do some research on those implants you mentioned. You remember?"_

"Mind control implants developed with Reaper technology. Made by Cerberus," the Asari muttered. "Are you saying-?"

"_Yes. I managed to do a scan on him, though I nearly got caught doing so. Whatever is going on, it isn't Admiral Hackett doing it."_ Her words were coming so fast no one could interrupt._ "Someone is trying to instigate a war between the Krogan and Humans. The crew isn't real happy on keeping Shepard locked up, either. From what I can tell, a few have the same chip and are following his every order. The others are wary. If something were to happen, I wouldn't be surprised to see them defect once they have a chance at safety."_ She looked off to the side for a moment, sighing. _"I have to go; crew is heading this way. I can try to keep you all updated, but it might get difficult. From what I can tell, it seems we're heading for the Omega Nebula. No idea what they plan to do once we get there, but that's all I have for you. My best suggestion is to head over there. Kasumi out."_

The image disappeared, leaving the group in stunned silence.

"Perhaps you should leave now. The Normandy may be fast, but the _Calvary_ has a large head start." Bakara stood. "I shall stay here. Severus as well. Feel free to take Kilrava, Grunt, and Wrex with you." She paused. "Not like Wrex _wouldn't_ go with you, but take them all if you please." Her voice quieted before she said, "please bring her back."

Kaidan nodded before walking over to the Krogan on the other side of the room. Kasumi appearing so suddenly had left him a little shaken, but he still had to do his job. Wrex and Grunt walked by without so much as a glance – no surprise since they already knew him – but Kilrava stopped in front of him.

"I presume you are Spectre Alenko? I did not know Shepard for long, but she left a good impression. As a leader of the Krogan, I promise to give you my strength unless you prove unworthy." Kilrava bowed his head, lifting it a moment later.

Kaidan just stared at him with a blank expression.

"He's choosing you as his leader for now. Krogan will often choose someone to fight under when fighting for a common goal. Since he will be on your ship, you are his Battlemaster," Severus explained in a calm voice. Once that sunk in, she added, "you should probably get going. They have a head start." She paused, a corner of her mouth tilting up a little. "And if you don't, Wrex may steal your ship."

The Spectre glanced behind him, curiosity flashing across his eyes. It seemed most of the crew had followed Wrex and Grunt back to the ship. Only Tali, Garrus, and Liara remained, along with his newest crew member, Kilrava. He nodded at them before tapping his ear piece.

"EDI? Tell Joker to set a course for the Omega Nebula. When we get back on the ship, I want you to head to Liara's room and work with her and Tali on finding that ship and tracking it." Lowering his hand, he nodded at the crew before him. "Let's get to work."

~ Break ~

Shepard was leaning back against the wall next to her bed. She was well aware that they had passed through a Mass Relay, though the guards outside her door wouldn't tell her anything. It wasn't until now that Shepard appreciated what the hum of a ship meant to Tali. That sound was both calming and relaxing, probably the only thing keeping her sane. And the extra time to think was pretty helpful, too. She was thinking about baby names and imagining what the little hybrid would look like. The thoughts made her smile a little as she held onto her stomach in a rush of maternal hormones.

Before Shepard could drift off into a half-sleep reserved for when she found herself in dangerous situations, one of her guards fell to the ground, blood pouring from a hole in his temple. A moment later, the second fell. The Commander's grip on her stomach tightened, eyes narrowing. The worried eyes changed to surprised ones within moments.

"Kas? What's going on?"

Kasumi started playing with the locking terminal outside her cell. "We're leaving. I have a shuttle ready for us."

"What? Why?"

"Because they wouldn't risk shooting you down and I don't feel like staying to see how the relay jump goes."

"Next relay jump?" Shepard questioned, standing and walking towards the barrier blocking her from the outside.

"Yes," Kasumi said, focusing on the Terminal. "Got it!"

The barrier disappeared and the master thief didn't waste a second in grabbing Shepard's hand and pulling her down the hall. She fed commands into her Omni-Tool verbally, still keeping an eye out for any armed guards. Seemingly finished with her commands, Kasumi handed a heavy pistol to her Commander with her now freed hand. Once Shepard seemed comfortable with the new weapon, the thief handed her an ear piece.

"Connect," Kasumi added to her Omni-Tool. Within moments, a voice crackled to life in both of their ear pieces.

"_Who is this?"_

"Kaidan?" Shepard managed.

"_Commander?! Is that you? EDI, I need you to track this frequency!"_

"Sorry, Spectre. We don't have time for small talk. Shep and I are heading towards a shuttle right now."

"_What?"_ It was Liara's voice that time. _"I can't imagine that's a very good idea given the situation."_

"We don't have a choice," Kasumi said, cloaking to check around the corner before dragging Shepard again.

"_We're in the Omega Nebula."_ Oh. That's where they were. _"We've got your signal. What's going on that you can't wait for us?"_ Kaidan asked.

The master thief frowned, moving onto a flight of stairs. "It's where we're heading."

"Okay. Even I'm getting annoyed. Not telling us can't make the situation any better," Shepard said with a quiet groan.

"_Shepard has a point."_ Tali's voice. _"If I learned anything from her, it's to prepare for the worst case scenario."_

Kasumi sighed, exiting the stairs and heading into the Shuttle Bay of the huge ship. "Our location is the-"

The thief gasped as Shepard pushed her out of the way of an incoming bullet. The Commander hissed as she put a bullet in the head of the shooter, trying to ignore the searing pain coming from her arm. The bullet was lodged in her arm, causing her to groan.

"_Commander!"_ Liara again. _"Are you alright?"_

"Just a little firefight," she replied without a moment. "Nothing I can't handle." Despite her words, the lack of food was starting to make her feel a little weak.

Kasumi shot two more of the approaching soldiers. "We need to get to that shuttle."

"How many are left?" Shepard asked, shooting another soldier and counting. "Three."

"Two," Kasumi chimed from somewhere on the other side of the room. Damn that woman could move.

"One," Shepard replied, feeling the adrenaline in her body trying to combat the lack of nutrients.

"Zero." Kasumi appeared beside her once more, grabbing the uninjured arm and hauling her up. "Come on. The longer we stay, the more of a chance we have of getting caught in the Omega Four."

Shepard's muscles suddenly tensed, her eyes widening. The voices on the other side of her earpiece, which had been talking amongst themselves, were now dead silent.

"They're going for the Omega Four Relay?!"

Kasumi nodded, opening the shuttle door and tossing Shepard inside. "Get it started. I need to override the controls for the Shuttle Bay doors."

The woman managed a nod, listening to the now frantic sounds of her old team back on the Normandy. Her fingers danced over the controls, the engine humming to life. Within moments, Kasumi joined her, shooing her out of the pilot's seat, only stating 'I've heard plenty of horror stories about your driving' before commanding the shuttle to lift up and making the door to the room open.

"_What was that, Joker?"_ Kaidan asked, his voice clear from the other side. _"Dammit! You'll need to hit them!"_

"Wait, what?!" Shepard gasped, her left arm finally moving to cover the bleeding bullet hole.

"_They're getting ready to jump!"_

"Out we go," Kasumi muttered under her breath, punching the gas on the shuttle. It shot out of the bay just as Hackett's ship hit the relay. The resulting shock wave knocked out the duo's communications, sending the shuttle flying. Shepard flew out of her chair and called out in pain at the feeling of her arm and head smacking against the controls ahead of her. Kasumi managed to stay in her seat, trying to get the shuttle back under control. Alarms were blaring. This wasn't going well.

Once the alarms went silent and Kasumi took a breath of relief, Shepard opened her eyes. Her left eye was blurry, as if it was covered with some sort of red tint. She found that she couldn't move her arm, the entire appendage numb.

"Kas," she managed, feeling woozy.

"Shep?" the woman questioned, looking to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Damn!" The master thief rushed forward, practically dragging Shepard into the back of the shuttle to lay her on a bench. "C'mon, Commander. Stay with me."

The injured woman felt more blood flowing onto her eye. Seemed like it was going to scar judging by the blood loss. She still couldn't feel her arm either. As her eyelids started to drift close, the sound of her friend's voice grew more and more distant.

~ Break ~

Shepard groaned before sitting upwards, looking around her surroundings before taking a sigh of relief. Looking back, she was vaguely aware of getting on the shuttle and suddenly being flung forward, but that was it. A bandage seemed to be covering her left eye and the majority of her head. Every ounce of her being was hoping she didn't get a concussion. Those were a pain in the ass. Her right arm was in a sling that wrapped around her neck. A closer examination revealed a bandage covering the majority of her shoulder, not to mention the fact her jacket was gone, leaving her in the tight-fitting tank top she always wore underneath.

Kasumi's voice filtered in from the front, "don't strain yourself, Shep."

The Commander stood, ignoring what her friend had said as she reached for a bar to help keep herself standing. "What's going on?"

"The shock wave that came from the _Calvary_ knocked us pretty far. I managed to get communications back online while you were out. We should be safe in the Normandy's Shuttle Bay in just a few moments. I'm waiting for the clamps to do their job."

Shepard appreciated the quick response. Her head was sore and the lack of depth perception was starting to give her a migraine. "Thanks, Kas. For getting me out of there."

"I wouldn't thank me," she grumbled. "What kind of thief can't get her prize out in one piece?"

The other woman laughed at her friend's sulking. "While, Kas, given the circumstances, I'd say managing to get your _prize_ out alive is pretty damn exceptional."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "No thief should let her goal get damaged. It ruins value."

"Oh, jeez, Kas. Way to make me feel loved."

The master thief laughed, pressing a few buttons to finish locking the shuttle into place. "Alright. We're in."

Shepard walked over to the shuttle door, waiting for the little green light that told her it was safe to leave. Once it blinked, she pressed the button and watched the only barrier between her and the safety of a ship she could trust slide away. She didn't waste any time in hopping out, hearing Kasumi do the same behind her. A familiar barrier was lowering near the elevator. It came down to keep the residents of the Shuttle Bay safe whenever a shuttle came or went. The people behind it seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief at seeing Shepard alive.

"Hey, guys," she managed, her one eye going out of focus for a second. Blinking, she managed to get it back to normal. "Nice to see you all."

One figure wasted no time in breaking from the crowd. His reddish eyes studied her entire body, making her shift from side to side a little, before lifting her up bridal style.

"H-hey!"

"We're going to see the doctor," came Wrex's gruff reply.

"I'm okay! Really!"

"Lies," Kasumi said, her voice full of amusement at the scene before her. "I only did what I could with the med-kit in the shuttle. She smacked her head pretty hard when we got tossed."

"Kas! That is _not_ helping!" Shepard struggled the entire way to the elevator, only stopping once the doors had closed. "That was embarrassing," she grumbled, wishing she could cross her arms to look more annoyed.

Wrex didn't reply verbally, which surprised Shepard since that was his usual response of choice due to his lack of physical contact on a normal basis. Instead, he set her back down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her, trying to be mindful on her bullet wound. He put his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath.

"Stop going where I can't protect you," he growled.

Shepard sighed in contentment, putting her own arms around him. "I'm sorry, Wrex." Both sides of her mouth tugged up. He still smelled like Tuchanka.

The Krogan didn't respond with anything intelligible. Instead, he just tightened his arms.

And Shepard could not have been more comfortable.

Or so she thought.

~ Break ~

Shepard's eyes opened in a flash. Her head and arm were hurting beyond belief, giving her the biggest headache she could ever recall having. The ceiling above her was a bright blue with veins of some darker brown running through it.

"Ah. I was starting to wonder if you were going to wake up."

"Kas?" Shepard managed, breathing through a breathing mask on her face. "I was dreaming about the Normandy, and Wrex. Why can't I see out of my left eye?" Her brain was starting to accept that seeing Wrex and the Normandy crew was a dream.

Kasumi stepped into view. "Don't try to move too much. You've been out for nearly a day now."

"Where are we?"

"If my Omni-Tool was right, we're on Alchera." Kasumi sat next to her, sighing. "It took me awhile, but I've managed to close the entrance to this damned inlet with the shuttle. Never realized I'd ever have to make a fire."

Shepard struggled to sit up, ignoring Kasumi's attempts at keeping her laying down. "Alchera was where the first Normandy crashed," she mumbled, trying to move her right arm. Nothing. Apparently the dream had managed to convey her injuries.

"Be careful. When we crashed, your, ah, leg got banged up. I had to carry you in here like we'd just gotten married."

The woman chuckled. Leave it to Kasumi to try and lighten up the situation with strained humor. Of course, that explains why Wrex was carrying her like that in her dream. Now she had the head injury, couldn't move her right arm, and her left leg was injured somehow. Taking a deep breath, Shepard looked down to her leg. She nearly fainted at the sight. A large section of what she assumed to be shuttle was sticking out of her shin, with the bottom being covered in Medi-gel and bandages to keep the blood in.

"A warning next time?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"How was I supposed to tell you?" Kasumi shot back, shrugging. "Anyway, I set up a distress beacon and we have a fire going. It's turning into a blizzard outside, but we just need to wait for the Normandy."

Shepard laid down again, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "What about our oxygen reserves?"

"Enough to last us a few days if you don't get an infection and start needing more. Otherwise we have a day, _maybe_ two, tops."

"But the Normandy is looking for us?" Shepard asked, closing her eyes to try and calm the headache.

"Of course. Anyone in this nebula should be able to read our beacon."

"That's not necessarily a good thing, Kas."

"It's not necessarily a bad one either, Shep. Now get some sleep. As much as I hate to do so since you banged your head pretty hard, you'll need it to fight off any possible infections."

"Mm," Shepard hummed, shifting to get more comfortable. It was going to be a long couple days.


End file.
